Dragonball Galactic Tour Revised
by Dutchpromethean
Summary: The story of Dragonball GT, but in a different way. The goal of DBZ was to find a true succesor to Goku, someone who could defend the earth after he died. This will be accomplished in DBGT-R.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction Saga

**Introduction Saga**

It's been many years since the battle between our heroes and Majin Buu. The earth is enjoying peace and prosperity. But many still carry hatred towards those who have saved the universe. The universe it's greatest hero, Son Goku is still the strongest in the universe. But there are those who seek to destroy him, in the future they may come from all different corners of the galaxy, or even plains of existance. But for now Son Goku and his family and friends enjoy peace, Goku has almost finished training Uub to become the next protector of planet Earth. The hope of a future generation. Uub the reincarnation of Majin Buu. The demon that threatened the Universe, is now defending it's lifeforms.

But as Son Goku's efforts to train the next generation continue, an enemy from almost forgotten times. Times in which the Universe it's greatest protector was merely a child.

'Mai! Shu! Quickly get over here!' A small impish human with blue skin said as he climbed out of the cockpit ofhis aircraft. His henchman Mai and Shu looked like they had seen better days, but they where still with their master. The so called Emperor Pilaf. Who's face was full of wrinkles and who's wicked smile only bared a few remaining teeth. 'We're here my Emperor!' Shu the ninja dog said.

' Good, so this is the lookout of earth's Kami? Not bad! When I rule the world I will make this my residence!' The imp Pilaf declared as such and his two henchman quickly bowed before him. 'Now we have to be very careful, the servants of Kami are most likely patrolling this place. So let's get inside!' Said the aging beauty Mai. Shu was still confused as to why they would take the effort to reach this faraway palace. To which Pilaf explained the following, 'Isn't it obvious Shu? We've never been able to find any dragonballs anymore ever since that damn pig wasted my wish! Now I figured that Earth's Kami had to hide them up here. To protect them, but his efforts won't stop me the great Emperor Pilaf!' Shu started to applaud him, but this earned him a slap from Pilaf. After they had to be at least somewhat discreet around here.

'Alright my servants, search the Palace of Kami. I'm sure the Dragonball have to be around somewhere.' To which the two henchmen replied, 'Yes great Emperor!' As they scattered through the rooms of Kami's palace. And mind you the Palace of Earth's Guardian was certainly something to behold. It's many secret and hidden rooms harboring many secrets. Secrets from the previous guardians, but also those of Earth's forgotten histories. Even the old Guardian Namek who precursed the current Guardian, Dende. Had not known of all it's chambers and secrets. And now three earthlings where activly searching through the palace for it's secrets. It just so happens that Popo only frequented the chambers he knew off. While Dende was meditating in a sealed area, trying to improve his skills. Skills that only few Namekians had anymore. This gave Pilaf and his henchmen the time they needed. And their search soon payed of, as Shu found a room in which 7 magical balls lay bare. He quickly called in his superior and fellow henchman. And the little imp was exploding with joy, his theory had proven itself correct. And now he would become the ruler of the world! But… something was different about these balls, the stars! Yes the stars are different! But then again who really cares? 'Mai, Shu take the balls, I will summon the dragon outside!' And as commanded the two henchmen took the balls and ran to the plaza of the lookout.

As the imp Emperor and his henchmen called out the dragon the sky darkened, the balls started to emit light. And bolts of lighting came crashing down of the heavens. A massive red dragon emerged from the Black Star Balls. 'It's huge my emperor! Said Shu, to which Pilaf replied. 'I know Shu! It's much bigger than the one we summoned years ago.' Mai agreed and suggested that maybe the dragon that they summoned was a younger one, but before she could present this idea to her Emperor the dragon interrupted her. 'TELL ME YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT!' the thunderous voice declared. Pilaf had been preparing for this wish for his whole life. And he wasn't going to waste it this time! He considered the two options he had pre chosen. Immortality or ruler of the world. Considering that with his genius intellect he could conquer the world anyway if given enough time. He wen't with the obvious choice. He shouted, 'Dragon! Grant me immortality!' The Dragon laughed, 'BEFORE YOUR WISH IS GRANTED, KNOW THAT THE EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED IF YOU DO NOT BRING THE DRAGONBALLS BACK TO EARTH WITHIN THE SPAN OF ONE YEAR!' Pilaf was shocked, 'No wait! How do I find them! I can't rule a world that no longer exists!' The imp and his servants shouted out cries of fear.

It was at that moment that Son Goku and his disciple Uub emerged from the Palace at high speed. Having felt the disturbance that the Black Star Dragonball caused they quickly stopped their training. They where followed by Dende and Popo, who where both in a state of shock. 'What kind of Shenron is that!' Screamed the Kami of Earth. Goku was suprised as well, but Uub who had never seen either Shenron was just trying to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. Pilaf turned towards the group, 'No! Not you! You're that kid!' He pointed at Goku, who had trouble recognising the imp Emperor. 'Wait is that you Pilaf?' Goku's smiled broadly for a moment, then his look changed. 'Did you summon this weird Shenron?' His expression was stern and powerful, what one had come to expect from the savior of the universe. 'Ehm yes… You see! These two forced me to do so! I was trying to stop them but they made me do it! And then the dragon claimed that the earth would be destroyed in a year if I made a wish!' The small imp Emperor was producing more nonsense than possible, and Goku slowly walked towards him. Then he put his hand upon the head of Pilaf, and read his mind. Goku stood silent for a few moments, 'You fool, what have you done?!' Goku's face had changed, his normally gentle expression had turned into that of a stern and angry father figure. He then turned towards Popo, 'Could you pleaselock up this fool until we can solve this disaster.' Popo nodded and teleported next to the imp. Who quickly screamed, 'Dragon I accept! I accept! Now give me immortality!'. The Dragon spoke, 'VERY WELL! YOU HAVE HEARD MY WARNING, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! THE DRAGONBALLS WILL BE SPREAD ALL OVER THE NORTH GALAXY, FIND THEM WITHIN A YEAR OR PERISH!'

Pilaf started to glow, he could feel it! Immortality was his! But soon after the Dragon dissappeared. The Dragonballs where spread all over the North Galaxy. A vast area for anyone to travel through.

Dende then asked mr. Popo to lock up Pilaf for now. He then asked Goku to instant transmission his two henchmen to some village. Goku grabbed the two henchmen and was back within a few seconds. Uub had been watching the scenario unfold itself, he was quite shocked. The earth would be destroyed within a year! And he didn't even had a chance to protect it yet! Dende then spoke, 'Goku, Uub you must go to Bulma. She has the only spacecraft available on the planet. See if you can figure out something.' Goku regained his inner peace again and replied, 'Sure thing Dende, thanks for the training room! Seeya later!' And then he Instant Transmissioned to the Capsule Corporation.

Goku and Uub appeared within Vegeta's training room, which currently had it's gravity increased to 750 times earth gravity… Uub was immediatly pulled towards the ground and struggled to stand up. Goku however just moved a bit slower then usual. Vegeta was training in his base form. Though his Ki had been much greater a few moments ago. He had sensed Goku's or rather Kakkarots arrival and quickly dropped out of his SSJ3 form. Not wanting his old rival to know that he too had gained the pinnacle of Super Saiyan power. Goku casually walked towards the gravity controls and brought them down to normal gravity. Vegeta scuffed at this, 'What are you doing Kakkarot, I am training here. What reason do you have to just drop in like this!' Uub got up, embarrassed by his pitiful performance in the high gravity.'Goku Sensei, I think I might need to some gravity training in the future.' Goku cheerfully agreed, 'I know Uub, but that isn't important right now. Ehm Vegeta can you bring Uub to Bulma? And gather your kids as well. I will get my family and friends.' Vegeta growled and walked towards the door of his training room. When he reached the door he slowly turned around, 'Is the earth in danger?' he asked. Goku stared at him and then instant transmissioned to his own home.

A few moments later Goku returned with his two sons, his wife and granddaughter. And a gathering of his friends, including Krillin, Tien, Chaotzu and Yamcha. Bulma, Vegeta and Uub where already waiting on them in the garden. Trunks joined the group shortly after. Goku started to speak, 'So you guys, there is a bit of a problem. Someone has summoned some different form of Shenron. A Shenron with Black Star dragonballs. This person has made a wish upon the dragon. And the Dragon claimed that if we don't find these Black Star dragonballs within a year. The planet will be destroyed!'

Everyone was in shock, however Krillin was the first to speak, 'So wait what?! How is this even possible! Where did these new dragonballs come from?' The others recovered as well and demanded similar answers. Goku was a bit overwhelmed, he had previously asked Dende the same thing.

But the young Guardian didn't have much knowledge about many parts of the lookout yet. Goku was stumbling upon his own words trying to explain the situation. But then a figure emerged from the shadows, a tall green skinned humanoid walked forwards. It was the mighty Namekian Piccolo, or more relevant for this situation. The recombined essence of the Namekian Katas who landed on Earth hundreds of years ago.

Gohan and the others greeted the Namekian with bliss, to Gohan the Namekian had been a mentor. And to many others one of the greatest allies one could hope for. The Namekian spoke, 'These Black Star Dragonballs have been made by the Namekian I originally was. The memories of Kami and my father confirm this. They had been lost in time and obscurity, never been proven to properly work. But as it seems the balls had absorbed enough energy for this one wish in these last hundreds of years. It's a shame someone was able to find them.' Goku sighed with relief, he couldn't have explained the situation in a million years. 'Alright guys, I think the best thing we can do is get a spaceship and find those Black Star dragonballs!' Said Goku, the others agreed. But then the next problem arose, Bulma spoke. 'And how do you even hope to use the Dragonradar at such distances? I mean I could probably fix that in a month or so but still!' Doctor Briefs entered the conversation, 'Also how many of you want to go up there? I can maybe build a spaceship to accomodate 3 people for a year in a month tops. But if you want to go with more of you it will take time…' Vegeta then stepped forward. 'Well isn't it obvious who's going to go?! Kakkarot of course! He could have prevented this whole debacle! And while you're at it take my lazy son with you, some harsh galactic touring should do wonders for his training!' He pointed at Trunks who was staggering back to the house. But it was useless, Vegeta had already teleported behind him. Goku then said, 'Great idea Vegeta! And I think I know someone else who needs some extra training.' He then glared at Goten who was also trying to move away casually… Without any avail off course.

Then Pan jumped forward, the young daughter of Gohan and Videl was as energetic as ever. Still having that early Saiyan battle lust most hybrids showed in their early years. 'Grandpa I wanna go into space as well!' Goku smiled and looked at his son, Gohan who said. 'Sorry Pan, but you can't just not go to school for a year. Tell you what, if you stay I will help you with your training some more!' Pan's eyes began to shine as she heard this, but she quickly recovered from her enthusiasm. 'But I wanna go into space!' Gohan replied with a stern face, 'No Pan, and that's the last out of you!' Pan turned to her grandfather, but Goku agreed with his son. Even though he would love it if his granddaughter would join them.

Trunks and Goten had been plotting with eachother for a few minutes now. They didn't want to go into space! They had their lives back here on earth! Dates, parties, school… The duo then jumped forward, 'Hold on for just a second! If we all leave that means only Vegeta /dad could stand up to a threat like Maijin Buu! While we could fuse and beat up anyone with our SSJ3 powers!' Vegeta glared angrily at his son and Kakkarot's boy. Goku however understood the idea, and he would have letten them get away with it. But he had a better idea. 'Okay boys, I see your point. If you want to stay here that's fine. Ill take Uub with me.' He looked at Uub. 'Consider this your final examn' Uub's face lit up, he was obviously happy about going into space with his mentor. He had off course heard the stories of Freeza and his Empire. And wondered if he could get stronger out there. Goku then turned towards Goten and Trunks. 'You know boys, even if you may have the power of a SSJ3 when fused. I think there are others here that have something similar in their arsenal.' He looked at Vegeta who understood his intentions immediatly. 'Indeed runts, tell you what. If you stay on earth you have to train with me in the weekends and during any vacations you may have. Is that okay with you Kakkarot?' Goku nodded in agreement. Goten and Trunks already collapsed in pre-emptive exhaustion, Trunks especially knew how ruthless his father could be during training.

Vegeta spoke again, 'Oh and if you don't show up… I will make sure you'll regret it.' a sinister grin appeared on his face. Everyone had a laugh and with these essentials decided they would meet up again in a month. Then Goku and Uub would launch into space!

A month later Bulma and her father finished the construction of a ship similar to the one Goku used to travel to Namek. But this one was bigger and faster, their families gathered for their departure and Goku's granddaughter Pan sneaks on board with her luggage.


	2. Chapter 2: Ledgic Saga

**Ledgic Saga**

Three… Two… One… Liftoff! With an enormous amount of energy the Capsule Corp Space Ship Mark 2 launched itself out of earth it's orbit. Two mighty warriors where the passengers on this fully automated and self maintaining ship. The two warriors, Goku the Saiyan from Earth. And Uub the reincarnation of Buu. But what these two warriors do not know is that there is a third person on the ship. 'Uhm Master Goku, do you feel that…' Said Uub. The Saiyan from earth had a big grin on his face. 'It looks like we will have some company on this journey.' A young girl appeared from behind a set of boxes containing the Saiyan's lunches. You might think that a few dozen boxes wouldn't be enough to feed a Saiyan for a year. But luckily the boxes where actually filled with Capsules. Fridge Capsules!

'Awww grandpa how did you found out about me hiding here so soon?!' Pan walked towards the two warriors. Pan was powerfull for her age, she wasn't a Super Saiyan. But with a powerlevel in the millions she would still be considered a very mighty warrior even on a galactic scale. Off course her grandfather and Uub outclassed her by far.

Still she had a very Saiyan like attitude on battle and life in general. Like most of Goku's descendents had in their younger years. Goku smiled as Pan walked up to them, Uub also gave away a hint of smile. He sometimes sparred with Pan on Goku's request. After all training with a partner gives away bigger results, and Goku would like to see Uub fight someone else for a change.

He had already arranged some friendly spars for the young warrior during his training period at the lookout. Even Vegeta had agreed on a small spar with the reincarnation of Buu. Goku sometimes wondered why Uub's growth had stopped at 50 million.

Not that he could tell the exact numbers, but the old Planet Trade Organisation system was handy for scaling someone's power. Bulma had once replicated and modified Vegeta's old scouter. Goku sometimes used it to measure Uub's progress beyond 'Stronger then before'.

Uub's growth stop was however of concern, so Goku asked Enma-Daimo about it. The latter had stated that Uub's base power was limited in order for him not to destroy his home back when he couldn't control his power. So Goku taught the young warrior the art of Kaio-Ken. A power multiplying technique which allowed Uub to increase his power a lot… Goku's musings where interuppted as an angry voice shouted through the communication system. 'PAN! Get back to the planet! You have to go to school tomorrow young lady! You can't just leave and join your grandfather on a year long journey through space! It was Videl, Pan's mother and the wife of Goku's son, Gohan.  
'But mom!' Pan pleaded, but her plea was ignored. As Videl continued her rant the ship left the Solar System. And the communication simply fell away, Pan sighed as the voice of her angry mother dissappeared from the communcation system. 'Well I guess she will be alright wit hit. After all I'm with you grandpa! So nothing can happen!' Pan said as the ship continued to fly at lightspeed through the vastness of space.

Suddenly a loud beep could be heard throughout the ship, it was the Dragonradar Bulma had installed on the ship. Uub walked up to the Dragonradar, 'Looks like the radar found the first Dragonball!' Uub had never gathered the Dragonballs before, neither had he seen Shenron.

And now he was going on a galaxy wide journey to find them! Goku then asked where the Dragonball was located. 'On a planet called Imecka… Ever heard of it?' Goku rose his shoulders and said 'Never heard of it.' Pan suddenly bumped next to Uub and screamed, 'Well what are we waiting for! Set course for planet Imecka!' And so the three warriors journey towads Planet Imecka began.

Imecka wasn't that far away, but it was further away then Namek. The whole journey took two weeks including a stop at a forest planet where Goku slayed a giant dinosaur like creature for lunch.

As the ship landed on Imecka's spaceport the ship's computer showed some data on the planet. Most of the groups information on the planets in the galaxy came from the PTO data Vegeta brought with him during his quest to become a Super Saiyan in space. Uub read the data entry, 'Imecka, formerly known as Freeza 419. It's supposed to be the mercantile hub of this sector.'

With these expectations in mind the three warriors left the ship. It's safe to say that they where suprised to find out that Imecka had… Gone down the drain. 'Look at those old buildings!' Said Pan, 'It looks like no one bothered to maintain anything here for decades!' Uub looked around, 'Yeah but the Spaceport seems pretty well maintained, there was even someone there to greet us.' Said Uub.

Goku was quickly looking for the nearest restaurant, but was severely dissappointed by the lack of even a snackbar. 'Aw' pouted the strongest warrior in the Galaxy, 'I hoped they would have food here.' Uub facepalmed, 'Master you've already eaten two lunches and we only did a light workout before we landed!' The reincarnation of Buu was ever so suprised by his Masters eating habits.  
From his humble upbringing he had learned to only eat what you need. And nothing more, food had been scarce in his village.

'…What are those guys doing with our ship?' Said Pan as a hovertruck with their ship loaded on it raced towards the center of the city. 'I don't know Pan, but can't we find a restaurant first. Then we'll see where they took our ship, maybe there doing some maintaince!' Smiled the naive Saiyan from Earth. Pan and Uub both almost fell over from the Saiyan's lack of concern.

Then again, Goku would have been able to teleport to other planets without much trouble. 'Master we will find a restaurant after we've figured out what they're doing to the ship!' Said Uub. A lone merchant then walked towards them on the deserted streets of Imecka. 'You're travellers aren't you? Well you might want to know that they are taking your ship to Don Kee's palace.' Pan scoffed, 'Who is this Don Kee?'

The merchant replied, 'He's the ruler of this planet. When Frieza's forces lef the took over with a group of mercenaries following his every whim.

Don Kee is a horrible oppressive tyrant who takes every penny we have! And when you land here you will never leave, they take all ships to the palace to have them dismantled or used for Don Kee's fleet.' The merchants tone was depressing, it was clear to the group that this Don Kee had to be stopped. They properly thanked the merchant, and flew off towards the palace of Don Kee.

The three warriors from Earth landed in front of the humongous palace of Don Kee. Though it looked more like a fortress now that they where up close. 'Well let's knock shall we?' Uub says as he knocks down the palace it's Gates with a single finger. Just as Uub, Pan and Goku want to enter the palace they are stopped from doing so by three unknown warriors.

'Who are you?!' A stern voice coming from the tallest of the three called out. Goku walks towards the warrior, 'Hi there I'm Goku, and before you think about stopping us…' Goku's sentence was cut short by a blade racing towards him. 'Greetings Goku! I am the head mercenary of Don Kee's army, the name is Ledgic.' Goku quickly dodged the sword and appeared behind Ledgic. The mercenary turned around and threw his sword towards Goku. Goku then teleported in front of Ledgic, while the sword just landed a few hundred meters away in a wall. 'Let's see how you can fight without your sword!' Said Goku as he threw a flurry of punches and kicks towards Ledgic.

Pan and Uub where double teaming the other two warriors. A short male one and a female one, they didn't seem very strong to Uub and Pan. And they really weren't, Pan could have taken them on alone. But Uub had 'inherited' some of his Masters battle spirit. So he didn't turn down any possible challenge. 'Who are you anyway?' Asked a somewhat bored Pan. The two mercenaries landed, 'I am Sheila!' Said the female mercenary. 'And I am Gale!' Said the short male mercenary. 'And we are Don Kee's personal guard! The strongest warriors in this part ofthe galaxy!' Said the two mercenaries.

Pan and Uub almost bursted out laughing hearing that, but they regained their composure, Pan then said, 'You know I have some serious doubts about you two being the strongest in the North Galaxy!'  
Sheila angrily replied, 'Oh yeah! Well let me show you my true power human weakling!' Sheila bursted forward at her top speed her fists balled.  
'Just for your information, I'm also part Saiyan…' Pan then teleported above Sheila and kicked into her neck with incredible force. Sending the female mercenary flying. 'Sheila!' Screamed Gale, the short mercenary. 'You might want to keep your guard up.' Uub delivered a quick punch to Gale's stomach which caused the mercenary to collapse on the ground. 'Pan I think that's it for those two, let's go see how Goku is doing!' Pan agreed and they locked on to the Ki signature of Goku.

Goku was still fighting Ledgic, their spar had been going on for about 5 minutes now. Neither seemed tired from the battle. Ledgic and summoned two new swords with magic materialisation, and in his mind was keeping Goku at bay. Goku spoke with a relaxed tone as the dodged yet another one of Ledgic's strikes. 'You are a powerfull warrior Ledgic, I'd say you are about as powerfull as Freeza was. It's to bad that you use your power for supporting evil.' Ledgic teleported behind Goku, his blades about to penetrate Goku's back.

But once again the Saiyan from Earth dodged. Ledgic then spoke, 'I will take that as a compliment, but what would you know about the power of Frieza?' Goku threw a barrage of punches at Ledgic who barely managed to block or dodge them all. 'Let's just say I have met Freiza before.' Said the Saiyan from Earth. Ledgic was suddenly hit by one of Goku's punches, he quickly swung his swords at Goku to create some space between the two of them.

Goku quickly leaped back. Ledgic had some uneasy thoughts about his opponent, he had trained all his life to gain the strenght he possesed now. His species lived long and he had spend his youth fighthing in Frieza's army as a mercenary. Back in the day when he rivalled the Ginyu force in power. But this spiky haired fighter was easily dominating him, he didn't even appear to put up a fight.

Then it hit him, spiky black hair, incredible power, lust for battle… Those where Saiyan features, and it was said that Frieza had been slayed by a Super Saiyan. Could it be that the fighter in front of him was a… Super Saiyan!

'Goku, are you a Saiyan?' He asked, as he threw a kick towards his opponents hip. The Saiyan from earth then stopped Ledgic's attack in it's tracks. 'Oh so you have figured it out haven't you?' An incredible power emerged from inside Goku, a power that not many in the galaxy had seen. His aura flared gold for just a second, his hair became golden and his muscle mass increased slightly.

Ledgic was thrown away by the display of power this Goku displayed. 'I am Son Goku, and I am a Super Saiyan.' Said the hero of earth. Ledgic staggared back, it seemed that the legends where true.

Ledgic thought about panicking, but quickly regained his composure. 'I obviously don't stand a chance against the legendary Super Saiyan, but I am not a coward and will fight you anyhow.'

Pan and Uub landed next to Goku and Ledgic just as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. 'Wow! Grandpa is a Super Saiyan! I wish I could do that…' Uub nodded, he had seen Pan trying to attain the Super Saiyan form, but for some reason it just didn't happened during training. Which was weird as according to Goku and Vegeta she certainly met the requirements in base power to become a Super Saiyan. Back then Vegeta thought that she had to much human blood. but this was disproven as Pan, during a particular harsh training regime entered into a false or semi Super Saiyan state.  
Goku remembered all of this and let go of his Super Saiyan aura. Ledgic's suprised expression quickly regressed into his stoic self and he asked. 'Why did you release your power?' Goku looked at Pan, 'Pan! Take my place in this fight please!' Pan and Ledgic where both stupified, 'Grandpa he is way to strong for me!' 'Goku you expect me to fight a child? A little girl can't beat me.' Said Ledgic.  
With this insult Pan's aura flared, a blue-white hue engulfed the area around her as she reached her maximum power. And with that power she charged at Ledgic, her fists at the ready.

Her lively assault didn't last long, as Ledgic's superior speed and power quickly overwhelmed her. A barrage of kicks and punches flew all over her body. Uub was about to interfere but Goku held him back. 'Pan must meet her limits in a real fight, or she won't ascend.' Uub calmed down and stood his ground. Goku turns towards his pupil, 'You know that she has to ascend if she wants to get stronger.'

Uub knew this all to well, Pan hadn't grown a lot in terms of power during the last year. She had reached her 'Base Limit' as Goku put it.

Pan finally mananged to dodge one of Ledgic's attacks, she quickly threw her own series of punches at the superior fighter. But her attacks had little impact, Pan was running out of options and Ledgic rushed towards her once again. Pan was almost wavering in fear of the impact, but her Saiyan instinct stook over for a moment. She dodged Ledgic's strike, grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky. She landed on her hands and energy appeared near her feet, the energy became a ball. 'Kame! Hame! Ha! ' The awesome wave of blue and white energy shot upwards hitting Ledgic with full force. Pan then quickly released the foot Kamehameha and fell on the ground in exhaustion. A faint smile of happiness on her face as she considered Ledgic done for.

But this sense of victory was short lived, as she felt Ledgic's Ki resurface. Heslowly flew towards Pan grabbing her Gi and pulling her up from the ground. He then looked at Goku, 'I am dissappointed Goku, you've let me beat up this little girl. And for what!' He threw Pan on the ground and then walked towards Goku, 'Now let's fight, you and me Super Saiyan. Or do you want me to fight your other youngling as well?'Ledgic was clearly annoyed. Behind him Pan was slowly standing up, her Ki was slowly returning to her, it felt bigger then before… Her hair started to stand upwards as her aura become golden. 'Hyaaaaaaah!' screamed the granddaughter of Goku. A crater appeared around Pan, her aura bursted around her with even more energy. A flash of golden light appeared and Pan emerged from it… As a Super Saiyan! 'I'm not done for just yet!' She screamed as she charged towards the suprised Ledgic.

'Another Super Saiyan!' He screamed, but his screams where cut short as Pan's fist hit his jaw. Ledgic was send flying up in the air. Pan closed in and kicked him towards the ground again. Ledgic crashed into Imecka's surface with incredible power, leaving behind a city sized crater. Ledgic stood up, he was hurt, but certainly not defeated. 'You fool do you want to destroy the planet!' He screamed as he materialised two swords. Pan and Ledgic started of the second round with a ballet of assaults, punches, kicks, hooks and sweeps. The latest Super Saiyan was quickly finding out that the Super Saiyan form was really tiring her out. And the mercenary of Imecka learned that only few can surpass a Super Saiyan in this Galaxy.

Still he was an experienced veteran, with a 100 years of planet purging and conquering under his belt. He wouldn't lose this fight and his most profitable job yet! He swung his two swords down towards the shoulderblades of the female Super Saiyan. Pan grabbed the two blades, her Ki focused in her hands. Ledgics blades wouldn't budge as he tried to free them from Pan's grasp. 'It's over!' Pan's aura exploded around her, pushing Ledgic away and leaving his swords behind. 'Super Masenko-Ha!' Screamed Pan as she emulated her fathers move. The golden Ki blast surged towards Ledgic who tried to counter the energy blast with his own attack, 'Legendary Cannon!' he shouted. As as the two beams met in mid-air Ledgic realised that he would lose this struggle and braced himself for impact.

The wave of Super Saiyan energy enveloped Ledgic and he dropped to the ground, exhausted from stopping the blast. He was still alive but barely. Pan then collapsed on the ground, her Super Saiyan Aura faded away and her hair become it's normal black mess again. Ledgic crawls towards the now onconscious Pan seeing the oppurtunity to beat the latest Super Saiyan. He is however stopped by Goku, who signals Ledgic that it's over. 'Don't worry you'll live.' He said, and as if on que Ledgic collapsed into unconsciousness. Goku looked at his granddaughter. 'Pan you did great. You have become a Super Saiyan!'

Goku then looks at Uub, 'Uub bring Pan back to ship and put her in bed.' Uub nodded, 'What are you going to to do Master?' Goku looked at the humongous palace before him. 'I'm going to arrange some political changes here. Oh and Uub, don't hurt those guards too much.' Uub nodded and blasted off.  
Goku then walks towards Ledgic, putting his hand on the warriors shoulder. Then teleports the both of them inside the throne room of Don Kee with Instant Transmission. He looks at the effeminate figure sitting in the throne. 'Don Kee I presume?'

A few hours later Goku returns to the ship, Pan is sound asleep and Uub is guarding the ship. 'Hello Master! How did your… arrangements go?' Goku smiled, 'Don Kee agreed to lower the taxes to acceptable levels. He will also stop his tyranical rule, and I've even convinced Ledgic to safeguard these new freedoms so that Imecka can return to being the prosperous place it once was.'

Uub grinned, 'It sure feels good to know that this Ledgic guy isn't such a villain after all.'

Goku agrees, well let's visit him in the hospital then, he said he wanted to give us something.  
'What about Pan?' Said the reincarnation of Majin Buu. 'I'm sure she's awake by now. Besides they won't try to take our ship anymore.'  
At the hospital all three of the mercenaries where laying on beds, Sheila and Gale had been pummeled the least. But their bandages spoke otherwise. Ledgic was already sitting up straight again, and even agreed to accompany them to the treasury. 'So you came to this planet looking for a orange ball with black stars on it? That seems like an odd thing to do.' Ledgic was curious as to why these aliens wanted to have this ball. But he shrugged it off as he was gratefull for the sparing of his life and the second chance he got from Goku. The four warriors enteredthe treasury, and there on a golden pedestool it was. The 3 star ball!


	3. Chapter 3: Cult of Luúd Saga

**Cult of Luúd Saga**

-Our heroes travel to a new planet called Gelbo, when they arrive there they see a ship leaving the atmosphere. They land and notice that the entire planet is desolated. The Dragonradar starts to show the Dragonball moving away from their location, even off planet. Meaning that the people in the spaceship that just left must have it. They find some people who are native to Gelbo, explaining that a group called the Luúd Cult has sapped their planet of it´s life energy to feed their god. Goku, Uub and Pan promise to persue the Cultists and find a way to restore their planet to it´s former glory. Goku then uses Instant Transmission to find a oasis, he then transports the people there so that they can survive until they can figure out the problem.

The Gelboans also tell the group that they took one of their most praised treasures, a orange ball with a single star on it. They had previously treasured it as it was rather beautiful.

-The group leaves to find the new location of the 1 star ball and eventually land on planet Luúd. The main planet of the Cult of Luúd. Here they are noticed while entering orbit and when stepping out of the ship are immediatly attacked by the Luúd Warriors. A group of 5 who have devoted their lives to the reawakening of Luúd.

- Golold (Leader, golden skin, chest beam cannon and sword.) (Semi Perfect Cell)

- Ivory (Female, ivory skin, claw-nails, cybernetic eyes.) (Androids 17/18)

- Kofee (Bulky & slow, coffee colored skin, short bursts of speed to compensate this.) (Android 16)

- Cottolon (Sleek figure, cotton colored skin, has a powerful defensive shield.) (Imperfect Cell)

- Teahu (Small, former monk, light green skin, cybernetic arms.) (Androids 17/18)

-The Luúd warriors power varies from Androids 17/18 to Semi-Perfect Cell. They are cyberneticly and geneticly enhanced cultists who have been trained in combat since their birth. They can read Ki and take on Goku, Uub and Pan. Goku quickly takes on Golold who is supported by Cottolon. While Uub fights Kofee and Teahu. Pan is left to fight Ivory on her own, knowing that Pan is the weakest of the bunch. As it turns out the Luúd warriors are rather proficient in teamwork forcing Uub to use a Kaio-Ken x5 to overpower his enemies. Goku uses his Super Saiyan form for the first time in the series against Golold and Cottolon.

-The LuúdWarriors explain to Goku, Uub and Pan that they are technologicly enhanced thanks to a unknown benefactor of the Cult of Luúd. Usually referred to as Doctor, this man has helped them build spacecraft to sap planets of their lifeforce to feed their deity Luúd. And that up to this point they have sapped 5 planets and have gathered numerous sacrifices for their Deity. They also declare that due to the Goku, Uub and Pan their high powerlevels they´re all that´s needed to awaken Lord Luúd.

-Goku after hearing this gets angry, goes Super Saiyan II and wrecks Golold and Cottolon. Shocked by this display of power Kofee, Ivory and Teahu are distracted for a moment allowing Uub and Pan to quickly finish their fights. With the Luúd Warriors unconcious the group enters the lair of the LuúdCult. They are quickly engaged by a bunch of random cultists and bounty hunters hired by the Cult. These are all quickly taken care off. This forces the apparent leader of the Cult Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy to transform into his warriors form. Simply named Mutchy, this golden demon is engaged by Goku and quickly pummeled into oblivion. Though the stun capabilities of the whip used by Mutchy are annoying at first, he is no match for Goku.

-Meanwhile the Luúd Warriors wake up from the beatdown and quickly fly to their lair in order to help their fellow cultists. They are engaged by Pan and Uub and are beaten into a wall. Here the Luúd Warriors encounter a secret room, it´s owner Dolltaki turns them into dolls and sneaks to the great statue of Luúdin order to sacrifice their powers to Luúd and awaken him.

-He succeeds due to Goku, Pan and Uub trying to get information about the Dragonballs from Mutchy and other cultists. Suddenly Goku, Pan and Uub hear a loud noise. Luúd is waking up! With the extra power from his Luúd warriors he is charged at 95% and the combination of the various Ki´s in Luúd is beginning to merge into a new evil Ki.

-Dolltaki reveals to the scared Cultists that Luúd is a machine mutant that simply needed to be charged with Ki. He also reveals that the bulky statue is merely a encasement for the true form of Luúd. As he says this the encasement starts to crack and a more sleek version of the statue is revealed. A energy reactor can be seen on it´s back putting out enormous amounts of energy. Goku believes that the power of this Machine Mutant is about as equal as Super Perfect Cell. Goku is eager to fight but remembers that he brought Uub along for a reason. And asks Uub to fight this new menace. It will be another test on the way to becoming Goku´s succesor. Uub is happy to finally have a challenge, having heard the stories of Super Perfect Cell his power from Goku and Gohan.

- Uub charges the new form of Luúd with a stable x5 Kaio-Ken and manages to hold his own. Uub quickly notices that after a few powerful hits the Machine Mutant isn´t weakening. Goku who has been observing the battle believes that the reactor causes some sort of ´infinite´ Ki reaction. The Machine Mutant continues to fight with full force and Uub is slowly being beaten. At some point he goes Kaio-Ken x10 and once again completely overwhelms the Machine Mutant. He does however notice the strain this level of power causes. Uub goes on the offensive and beats the Machine Mutant to the point where it´s legs and arms are ripped of. Uub then relaxes, knowing that the machine mutant has no more way of attacking him.

-The machine mutant is however capable of limited intelligence beyond it´s programme and decides that in order to eradicate this threat for his master he has to self destruct. Goku uses Instant Transmission to get Uub and Pan out of the explosion as well as any remaining cult members.

-The explosion is huge but not planet shattering due to the concentration of the Ki. They return when the dust settles and find little to no remnants of Luúd. They do however find a dead Dolltaki and Mutchy Mutchy. They also find the 5 Luúd warriors who are unconscious and badly wounded. The Luúd warriors recognising their mistakes and fake deity after being absorbed by it have a change of heart. Especially after being nursed back to health by the group. (And remaining cult members.)

-The Luúd warriors are grateful for rescuing them from Luúd and give them the 1 and 5 star dragonballs. Counting the 3 star ball they already have they now have three.

Kofee, Theahe and Cottolon swear to protect their homeworld while Golold and Ivory want to travel to the planets they sapped to apologize and rebuild these worlds. They are however still distrustful of Goku, Uub and Pan. The latter say farewell and start the search for the next Dragonball.


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Myuu Saga

**Doctor Myuu Saga**

-The radar picks up a new signal, the ship needs to travel a month to get there. The group realises that they have been travelling for four months now. This reminds them of their mission and now much time they already spend searching the Dragonballs.

-Meanwhile on a wasteland somewhere on planet earth a SSJ3 Vegeta fights SSJ2 Goten and Trunks. Vegeta complains about the strain of SSJ3 after he beats Goten and Trunks into the ground. The two get up and continue.

-In space Uub is discussing a similar problem with Goku. The strain of the Kaio-Ken is something Goku had to deal with himself decades earlier. He understands Uub's need for a solution to this problem.

Pan is walking around in her SSJ1 form as per orders of Goku. He believes she has to reach FPSSJ1 before aspiring to SSJ2 as she wanted to do herself. She dreams of beating up Cell with her (Dreamversion) SSJ2 form like her father once did.

Goku and Uub start meditating with eachother to figure out a way to solve the Kaio-Ken problem for the next month.

-Goku, Uub and Pan (Now not in SSJ mode.) land on a planet called M-2, they soon learn that this is a planet populated by robots and droids. They find that most of M-2 is covered with a strange mettalic forest, but after scouting the area they also find a huge city like structure. They decide to visit the place.

-They are confronted with a regiment of droids/robots armed with blasters, they demand to know their identies and what they are doing on planet M-2. They constantly talk about their superiority while doing so.

Goku explains that the y need the Dragonball on M-2, while he does this a group of smaller robots scans them. After a few awkward minutes of silence the robots suddenly respond. 'Capture the Saiyan! Hail Doctor Myuu!'

-In the city it's command hub a muscular figure(Rildo) shuts down his communication screen. He turns around and adresses five robots standing in front of him. 'Sigma force, capture the Saiyan!'

At the entrance the group cuts through the regiment of robots with ease and enters the enemy fortress by walking through the front door.

-They are quickly confronted by the Sigma Force, Nezi, Bizu, Ribet and Natt. The large and bulky Bizu captures Goku and reveals the trickiest ability of the Sigma force, the ability to liquidify and move through the metal walls of the city. Goku is suprised and finds himself in a room which is quickly pumped full with sleeping gas. Bizu then brings Goku to the Science Area of the city before returning to the battle. The scientists begin to analyze the powerful Saiyan right away.

-Pan and Uub angered by Goku's sudden abduction charge up their power and attack the Sigma Force. They each fight two of the members, (As Bizu returns a little later.) Uub fights Nezi and Bizu while Pan fights Ribet and Natt. Pan and Uub are easily besting the Sigma Force, but the Sigma's their versatile weaponary and ability to move through the walls of the city make them more dangerous than they should be. They constantly talk about their superiority while fighting Uub and Pan.

-Pan and Uub beat their respective opponents but do not destroy them outright. Giving the Sigma's the time to fuse and form the 'Ultimate Sigma Cannon'. The USC immediatly attacks and knocks out Pan who wasn't in her SSJ form yet. This angers Uub who claims that the Sigma's have only knocked her out because she wasn't at full power yet. He then uses a new version of the Kaio-Ken, the Spirit Burst. This new version only increases the users power half as much as a regular Kaio-Ken. But the user only has to handle 1/10th of the strain a regular Kaio-Ken causes. Meaning that the limit scan easily be pushed higher than a regular Kaio-Ken without as much of the strain. Uub easily finishes the USC with a Spirit Burst X5 Kamehameha Wave. He discovers that it's much harder to reach higher levels with the Spirit Burst than he first thought. He blames his inexperience with the technique for this.

-Uub then brings Pan back to the ship. He finds General Rildo waiting for him when he returns to the City. Uub doesn't know who he is but demands to know where Goku is. Figuring that this must be the boss of the robots considering his powerlevel. Rildo tells Uub that he is the commander of Planet M-2 and in service of the glorious Doctor Myuu. He also tells him that Goku, or 'the Saiyan' was send to Doctor Myuu for experimentation due to his high powerlevel. They want Goku to become the most powerful Machine Mutant yet.

-Uub then demands to know where the Dragonball is, Rildo refuses making Uub believe that they know about the Dragonball it's powers. Uub then declares that he will beat the answer out of him. He attacks Rildo and the two start sparring for a little while. And with the Spirit Burst X5 he easily keeps up with Rildo even overwhelming him a few times.

-Rildo then says that he hasn't been using his true power yet. He then starts to absorb the most important/powerful parts of the Sigma Force triggering a transformation. After the transformation he calls himself Sigma-Rildo and speaks with a more robotic voice than before. Uub fights Sigma Rildo for a while, Sigma Rildo is now matching Uub's power completely and even overwhelms him at moments.

-Uub realises that X5 is his current limit for the Spirit Burst as it is still a very young technique. Meanwhile Pan wakes up and notices the battle between Rildo and Uub. She decides to infiltrate the city and find Goku as Uub seems to hold his own. She also knows that Uub must have defeated the Sigma's, she feels no other significant powers in the city which means that most threats are out of the way.

-Rildo starts to understand that he can't beat Uub in his Sigma-Rildo form, and now that the girl is flying towards the city again he has to finish this fast. He transforms into Metal Rildo. Who now has regenerative powers similar to Majin Buu, he can also control the metal on M-2 within a mile wide radius. And metal covers about the entire planet it's surface meaning he is never without fuel.

-Uub starts to fight Metal Rildo and is severely outclassed. He realises that the Spirit Burst isn't enough and uses a Kaio-Ken X20 to fight Rildo in his Metal Rildo form. Similar to the original GT Rildo can't regenerate himself if he is attacked by a energy attack that is strong and long enough to leave him no time to regenerate. Uub immobilises him after a barrage of kicks and punches and immediatly fires a Kamehameha Wave X20 at Rildo. Who can't react fast enough and is obliderated.

-With Rildo defeated Uub and Pan meet up with the Command Hub of the city, Pan has punched the Scientist Droids long enough fort hem to spill out the information they need. They then use the transporter to get to planet M-1, main base of Doctor Myuu and current location of Goku.

-Uub and Pan find Doctor Myuu in his lab with a dozen or so combat robots as guards. Myuu orders the capture of the two but the droids are no match for Pan and the tired Uub. Pan then pins Myuu to the ground. 'Where is my grandpa!' she demands to know, Myuu says that the will never reveal that information. He uses his communication device to call in the Sigma Force and General Rildo, convinced that they had to sneak to the transporter instead of beating them outright.

-Uub then proudly announces that he and Pan defeated the Sigma Force and that he destroyed Rildo in a fair fight. Myuu is shocked and is starting to panick. Suddenly the steel container with Goku inside starts cracking. Goku emerges from his prison and says that he had a great nap. To everyone's suprise off course…

-Goku congratulates Uub on defeating Rildo and the Sigma's he felt their power briefly before being transported to M-1. He then explains that he only let himself get captured to find out more about Doctor Myuu and presumably the location of the Dragonball. Pan is angry that Goku didn't help them taking out the Sigma's and Rildo. Goku quickly apologizes and promises her to help her attain the SSJ2 form. They then turn their attention once again to Doctor Myuu.

-Doctor Myuu is stunned and offers the 2 and 6 star balls in return for his life. Goku , Uub and Pan accept as they have no reason to kill him and are merely there to find the Dragonballs. Myuu grudgingly talks to himself and how he wanted to use the Dragonballs to turn all organic life into machines.

-With these new Dragonballs the group now has 5 (1,2,3,5 and 6.) of them. They return to M-2 and leave the robots and droids there alone, who by now have learned to fear them. The group returns to their ship on M-2 unopposed again and prepare to take off. Proclaiming that they only need the 4 and 7 star ball to finish their journey.

-Myuu quickly contacts his subordinates on M-2 when the group leaves and order that they should send a mini probe to attach itself to the Earthling ship. He wants to track them back to earth and attack it in the future as a act of revenge. He also presumes that Earth has become the home of the surviving Saiyans and that he could use their power to conquer the galaxy. But in order to do so he has to wake up his most powerful creation yet, Baby.


	5. Chapter 5: Baby Saga Part 1

**Baby Saga (Part 1)**

-Doctor Myuu awakes Baby, the machine mutant is resting in a machine similar to the one Cell was conceived in. When Baby gains consciousness he looks around and spots Doctor Myuu. Who seems estatic and says, 'Finally! My greatest creation, my Baby! I have a mission for you. Go to earth, and defeat the Saiyans!' Baby only glares at Doctor Myuu, somehow annoyed by his creators arrogance. He then declares the following: 'You seem to have forgotton your place… It was I who created you!' Suddenly Baby liquidifies and enters Myuu's body. He takes over the body and reveals himself to be a parasitic lifeform, utilizing another creature it's body to increase it's own power. As well as using the victims body for combat. Having taken over Doctor Myuu's body, Baby uses the portal to go to planet M-2.

-Goku, Uub and Pan lift of the moment Baby arrives on M-2. Baby demands to know the status of the Earthling Ship. The scientist robot/droid replies that it's current goal is unknown, but that thanks to data gained from the ship's computer before the probe got destroyed in orbit. They do know the locations of the planets already visited. And off course the planet where they started their journey… Earth. Baby/Myuu orders a ship to be prepared for immediate departure, with the goal being Earth.

-Vegeta, Turnks and Goten leave earth for a final sparring match on a empty planet a solar system away. It was a deal designed by Goten and Trunks to have a few months of vacation from training during the summer. In exchange for a no restraints battle Vegeta could fight them for two weeks on the planet they had chosen. The two regard it as a planet shattering examn.

-Goku, Pan and Uub have now been in space for slightly over 5 months. The other balls are each a month away from eachother. This leaves them with at least three months to return to earth. Of which they probably need two of anyways.

Meanwhile Baby's ship has calculated that it will take two months for his ship to reach the earth.

-Two months pass and the group finds the remaining two Dragonballs. Baby arrives on earth. Goten and Trunks are on their journey back to earth. Vegeta decided to stay a little longer to perfect his SSJ3 form. He spend almost two months testing his power against Goten and Trunks, who both have grown stronger as well. Trunks and Goten left him a modified Saiyan Battlepod which they brought with them as a escape pod for their regular ship.

-With Baby on earth danger is looming, he has already taken over several Earthlings to get around and has absorbed enough power to grow in size already. He killed doctor Myuu's body the moment he set foot on earth. Having sapped enough power from the old fool. Using his human hosts to find the Ki signatures of the stronger people on the planet he goes after the weaker fighters first. After a few days he finds Yamcha and takes him over after a short battle. He gathers some more warriors, namely Tien, Krillin, 17 and 18. After taking over these fighters he used their Ki detection abilities and memories to find the strongest power on the planet. Which was currently Gohan.

-With his new fighters Baby decides to attack Gohan, he himself is inside of 17. Having decided that he was the strongest of the bunch. Gohan was alarmed by the sudden emergence of Ki signatures all over the world but thought they where just his friends training. Lately he had however felt a different Ki signature. And now all these familiar signatures where moving his way. Gohan intercepted Baby's fighters somewhere between West city and Mount Paozo.

-The combined might of the human and android fighters isn't enough to take on Gohan. It seems that they can barely scratch him, but all that Baby needs is a scratch… Baby 17 taunts Gohan into using his full power for a moment. Baby is about to take over Gohan's body, but is stopped by Piccolo. Who fired a Ki blast at the right moment. Piccolo's help is only short lived as he attacked by Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. Though Piccolo is stronger than them he can't knock them out quick enough to help Gohan, who is fighting the androids and Baby.

-Baby attempts to take over Gohan again, but fails due to Gohan now being prepared against such a attempt. Baby sneaks out of 17 and orders the androids to attack Gohan. The two androids can keep Gohan at bay for a moment as Baby uses the short time bought by the androids to move behind Gohan. His third attempt to take over Gohan succeeds. However Gohan is still resisting after Baby coming into his body. And Baby has to struggle to keep him from forcing him out of his eventually manages to gain control and fires a blast at Piccolo who then falls to the ground and is presumed dead.

-Baby then notices some sort of magical force within Gohan. This magic blocks him from accesing Gohan his full power, the power Gohan displayed earlier in battle despite not transforming into a SSJ or SSJ2. But Baby Gohan does manage to transform into SSJ and SSJ2, he is pleased with this power. Even though it's not as strong as before.

(Machine mutants are weak to magic, considering Gohan's powers are magical and brought about by the elder Kai. Baby can't tap into the powers of Mystic Gohan. He can however transform into SSJ and SSJ2, which would explain why he did so in the first place in the original Dragonball GT. These transformations are however weaker and more energy consuming than the Mystic powerup.)

-Baby spreads his eggs throughout the earth, and proclaims that the is the result of the last Tuffle's scientific prowess. A machine mutant designed to destroy the Saiyans and revive the Tuffle race. Using the memory of the converted Z fighters he learns about Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. Baby prepares to fight Trunks and Goten who will be back on earth first. Followed by his original goal Goku…

-Trunks and Goten arrive on Earth. Baby has taken over most of the earth it's population and uses this to lure Trunks and Goten into a false sense of security. He then decides to use Gohan to take over Goten his body first.

-Baby had already been seperate of Gohan for a while in order to spread throughout the planet. But he returned sometimes to sap extra power. Now Gohan will attack Goten once he get's home and had dinner. Goten is however on par with this weakened version of his brother, as he has trained very hard to master the SSJ2 form during his training. During the battle Baby sneaks behind Goten and takes over his body, the moment that Goten is forced to use his full power to resist a enormous blast fired by his brother. Goten is then completely taken over soon as Baby has already gained much power from Gohan and the other Z fighters.

-Gohan and Goten then go to look for Trunks, with Baby in Goten his body. Trunks had already moved into their direction after sensing the battle, but was intercepted by the androids, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. Who he easily disposed of after realising that something was wrong. So the three meet eachother somewhere between West City and Mount Paouzo. And the battle begins, but even Trunks his full power SSJ 2 is no match for the combined might of Gohan and Goten. Trunks fires a desperate full power Final Buster Cannon and is taken over by Baby quickly.

-Meanwhile and Hercule Satan are seen sneaking around Satan City (Renamed Tuffle City.). As they are not under the control of Baby or his parasitic eggs. Apparently Buu's magical body is immune to such parasites and Machine Mutants. The Majin magic thus has a similar effect as the Kai magic in repelling Baby, although Gohan's body wasn't magical. Only his power was.

Mr. Buu then healed Satan from his parasitic egg by temporarily absorbing him.

-Goku, Uub and Pan arrive on earth. Uub flies off to visit his family, while Goku and Pan use instant transmission to bring back the Black Star Dragonballs to the Lookout. Here they are deceived by Dende who acted on behalf of Baby and pretended nothing was wrong. In a short cutaway we see the possessed Z fighters looking for the regular Dragonballs with several Dragonradars build by Bulma.

-Goku and Pan then go to their home where they are greeted by Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Chi Chi and Goten. Their arrival is received coldly by their family and friends, making Goku believe something is wrong. Baby then reveals himself at that point Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport Pan and himself away from his family and Trunks. He tells Pan that something is very wrong, but he senses that only Buu and her other Grandpa don't have a weird vibe around themselves. So he uses Instant Transmission again to find Uub and the three of them then teleport to Mr Satan and Buu. Goku then says that he will go back and get rid of the threat, Uub and Pan try to stop him but Goku is already gone.

-Goku then confronts Baby again, who is followed by Goten, Gohan and Trunks. The four fighters then attack Goku. Goku demands to know who Baby is and why he has come to earth. Baby gives him a brief explanation for for his arrival on earth, his construction by Doctor Myuu and his goals and hatred against the Saiyans. Goku says that his motives are merely those of revenge and that he shouldn't hold them responsible for the deeds of a almost extinct race. This angers baby and he orders his subjects to attack Goku with full power. Goku however transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 very quickly. The earth trembles and Gohan, Goten and Trunks are shocked by Goku's power. Baby is as well and is now convinced that Goku is the body he needs to rule the universe and restore the Tuffle race. He orders his subjects to distract Goku while he prepares to take over the body.

-After a long and exhausting fight in which Goten and Trunks where knocked unconscious by a few well placed punches, kicks and finished of with a Ki blast Gohan is the only one left standing. Goku is slowly getting tired, since he hasn't used his SSJ3 form for a year. He however reveals that he has mastered it already and that his tiredness is simply the result of Goten and Trunks their training. Gohan then charges Goku with everything he has and the moment that the two powers meet Baby infiltrates Goku's body through a cut made by Trunks.

-Baby struggles to keep Goku's power under control, his SSJ3 form seems to much for Baby to handle. But thanks to Gohan weakening the distracted Goku, who now has to defend himself mentally and physically, Baby manages to control Goku. Who is forced to power down to his regular form as he faints. A minute later Goku stands up, Goten and Trunks do so as well. They gather around Goku and bow to him. 'What is the next part of your plan Lord Baby?'

-Vegeta senses a huge Ki on earth, recognising it to be Kakkarot/Goku's he believes Goku has returned and wants to challenge him now.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Saga Part 2

**Baby Saga (Part 2)**

-Baby starts to slowly control Goku's body, he states that he never expected the Saiyan to be this a few hours Baby starts to fully control Goku's body

-Pan, Satan and Buu have fled the scene of the battle. Baby doesn't bother to go after them, knowing that Vegeta is going to arrive soon he doesn't want to waste his time on the supposed weaklings. Instead he uses the hybrid Saiyans (Goten, Trunks and Gohan.) to give him power, this makes him transform into his adult form. It gives him enough power to control SSJ3 as well. His looks also change, making his face look less and less like that of Goku and more and more like that of Baby.

-Vegeta attempts to land on earth, Baby believing that he already has the strongest body in the world, or rather in the Galaxy starts powering up to SSJ3. He then uses Instant Transmission to teleport right in front of Vegeta who is about to enter the atmosphere. He then fires a huge Ki based attack called the Tuffle Revenge Wave, combining the Kamehameha Wave with the Revenge Deathball. The resulting blast is guidable and faster than a Deathball (In the series it's a really slow attack.)

-He hits Vegeta's modified Saiyanship with it. Vegeta who had been lured into a false sense of security by a message through the Communications of the ship. Made by Bulma who was also under Baby's control. Bulma: 'Everything is fine around here, yeah Goku got a little exited when he got back!' After firing the blast he quickly uses Instant Transmission to get back into the atmosphere, Baby may survive the vacuum of space, but Goku isn't that well trained in doing so.

-Vegeta crashed down to earth, quickly transforming into a SSJ3. It saves his life but the huge attack fired by Baby Goku came as a complete suprise to him. Once he hits the surface of the earth he curses whoever fired the attack and reverts back to his normal state. A few seconds later he passes out.

-Baby and his warriors use Instant Transmission to find the spot where Vegeta has 'landed'. He then sees the unconscious Vegeta and laughs arrogantly claiming that even the son of the Saiyan King was not even a challenge for him. He slowly prepares a Tuffle Revenge Wave, believing that Vegeta is already done for. But during his slow charging of the attack he gives a short speech to the onconscious Vegeta on how the Tuffles will finally have their revenge! And that against King Vegeta's son nontheless!

-Meanwhile in the realm of the Kai's Kibitoshin has finally convinced the Old Kai that interference is absolutely neccesary right now. For the survival of the Galaxy and Baby's ever growing might. Kibitoshin then quickly teleports between Vegeta and the Tuffle Revenge Wave, making sure that no one detects his Ki signature and quickly teleports Vegeta to the Realm of the Kai's. He had to hide his power as Baby knows about the Kai Realm and has the ability to get there easily. Making this a more dangerous operation than say, Baby having taken over Vegeta's body.

-Later he quickly teleports Buu, Uub , Pan and Hercule to the Kai Realm. This makes Hercule Satan and Uub the first humans to set foot on the Kai realm. Vegeta wakes up and demands a explanation. So Kibitoshin quickly explains what is going on on the earth right now. Uub and Pan blame themselves for not having searched Myuu's laboratory earlier. While Vegeta just grunts angrily that he let his guard down. Buu just walks around and Satan is still shocked by his sudden teleportation and new surroundings.

-On Earth, Baby has created a makeshift throne and is summoning Ultimate Shenron with the Black Star Dragonballs. These had been given to him by Dende, who had acted as if not being aligned to Baby when Goku and Pan brought him the balls. He then wishes for Planet Tuffle/Vegeta to return into existance, and be placed in between Mars and Earth, albeit closer to earth since it would make the transportation of his new people a bit less exhausting. Bulma had warned him that this might cause some disturbances in the composition of the solar system. Baby simply said that he didn't care about the earth or any other planet in the solar system, besides the Dragonballs their magic would take care of such trivial things.

-In the Kai Realm Old Kai tries to convince Vegeta that he should not rush into battle, they need a plan first. Vegeta calms down, he has wisened up in his adult years and is willing to listen to others now. At least a bit more then before. Old Kai then starts considering the options they have. Vegeta suggests the Mystic powerup, similar to the one Gohan was granted by the Old Kai. Old Kai then says that in order to unlock Vegeta's full potential he'd need to much time. Time they don't have, considering Baby might decide that the Kai realm is going to be his next target. Old Kai then starts thinking, after a while he turns to Vegeta and asks: Would you like to have your tail back?

-On earth Baby uses his Instant Transmission to transport his warriors and a few others to Planet Tuffle, here they will prepare the arrival of the earthlings. Back on Earth Bulma had already planned the evacuation of Planet Earth due to the threat of the Black Star Dragonballs. She her father and the Capsule Corporation had already constructed a 'Doomsday Ark' a spaceship big enough to evacuate 50.000 people, enough to save the human race. Though not all of it, now the ship would be used to bring the first converted earthlings to Planet Tuffle, the new capital of Baby's Empire.

-With the first shipment of people arriving on Planet Tuffle Baby, starts the preperations to start his new Empire, the Tuffle Empire! As well as holding a parade in his honor with the new Tuffles cheering for him. He could amuse himself easily with the admiration from these weaklings. He couldn't care less about them, but he needed subjects to rule over, and these Earthlings would do just fine. The earth would blow up in less than two weeks, and anyone left behind would… Just die, he would get new subjects from other planets.

-In theKai Realm Vegeta was getting very annoyed. The old Kai had been giving him weird training excercises. Grinding Coffee and such nonsense, this was no treatment for a Saiyan Prince! And more importantly how was he to defeat Baby and safe his planet, his family and even that fool Kakkarot. After half a hour of grinding more coffeebeans Vegeta suddenly stopped his training, he turned to the Old Kai and said: 'Why should I even safe you, I have nothing to gain do I?' The Old Kai and Kibito shin almost panicked when they heard this and asked Vegeta why he won't safe his family, the earth and the rest of the Galaxy. He replied: 'You know that if I die, I will not have a body anymore. I will be tortured in Limbo, or even worse hell. Even villians such as Freeza and Cell could have their bodies after death. That fool Dabura even got into heaven when he stoppen being a Majin. I trust you know what I want in return for safing everyone from Baby' Old Kai and Kibitoshin started arguing with Vegeta. Explaining that you can only maintain your body in the afterlife when you are either pure good or pure evil.

-They continued this argument for a while, Vegeta was very stressed and at some point the top of his tail bursted out of his body. Old Kai smiled and said: 'Vegeta I just noticed a part of your tail has returned, I promise you that you can maintain your body after death, if you defeat Baby.' Vegeta was suprised by the sudden change of heart in the Kai. The Kai continued: 'But we need to fully regrow your tail for my plan to work, you see. You have to turn into a Oozaro while being a Super Saiyan! It will give you enough power to defeat Baby.' The old Kai smiled. Vegeta did as well and closed the deal with a handshake. Kibitoshin then said: 'Wait a minute, if Vegeta uses the Oozaru form won't he become a mindless beast? Vegeta angrily replied: 'Fool! Elite Saiyan warriors learn to control their primal minds! I can easily control my Oozaru form!'

-Half a mile away Buu and Uub where talking, they had much to share. Their history, their goals and why they shared such a similar Ki signature. Meanwhile Vegeta was experiencing great pain as Kibitoshin materialised a device to grab the tip of the tail. Using great force to extent it, Vegeta had experienced a lot of pain during his many training exercises in the gravity chamber and during his many battles as well. This was nothing special and this little ordeal didn't took long.

-Then Kibitoshin congralated Vegeta on regaining his tail, and gathered the rest of the group for the upcoming battle. Kibitoshin then proposed that Hercule and Pan would stay behind, knowing that they where too weak to fight against the likes of Baby or his three SSJ2 warriors. Pan strongly disagreed with this and demanded that she'd be allowed to fight too. Vegeta likes the warrior attitude of Pan and allows her to join them for the battle. Kibitoshin can't really do anything against the decision now. He then teleports the four remaining Z warriors to Planet Tuffle and quickly retreats.

-On Planet Tuffle they quickly encounter Baby's forces, they now know what they are truly up against.

Z Fighters

Baby

- Vegeta (SSJ3, Mastered)

- Uub (Kaio-Ken)

- Buu (Regeneration and removal of Tuffle parasites)

- Pan (FPSSJ1)

- Baby Goku (SSJ3 Mastered + Powerup from his minions.)

- Baby Gohan (SS2)

- Baby Trunks (SS2)

- Baby Goten (SS2)

- Baby 17 & 18

- 50.000 'Tuffles'

-Vegeta and Baby then walk up to eachother, both instantly go SSJ3 without even doing as much as flinching. Baby then says, 'Hello there dirty monkey.' Vegeta then replies, 'Hello there parasitic weakling.' They both grin and assault eachother with a barrage of punches, kicks and Ki blasts. They appear to be equals, although Baby lands a attack a bit more often then Vegeta. Both are still playing around though and the fight can go either way.

-Baby's minions however are fiercely loyal and do not want to see their lord fight such a opponent on his own. They quickly rush in to help, but before Baby can tell them to stop they are assaulted by the Z Fighters. Gohan, Trunks and Goten are attacked by Uub and Buu. While Pan has stopped the Androids and is now sparring with them. This results in Baby and Vegeta still fighting a one on one battle.

-The battle rages on and both sides appear to be equal. But after a matter of minutes the battle between Uub, Buu and the SSJ2's is drifting towards the duo of Buu and Uub. Buu does however remark that Gohan is far weaker than he should be. During the battle Buu is almost able to absorb Gohan, thus freeing him from Baby's control. This was quickly averted by Goten, Goten his interference did however leave Trunks alone against Uub. Who quickly used the Kaio-Ken x10 to overwhelm Trunks for a moment. Trunks is then smacked into a mountain after a barrage of kicks and punches. Uub quickly rushes towards Buu to help him fend of the two SSJ2's. In this fight with Buu the Baby controlled Goten is really showing the benefits of a fully mastered SSJ2. He and his brother have forced Buu to regenerate a couple of times already. (Though not from scratch.) But with Uub's help the two are able to smash Gohan and Goten into the ground as well. They charge a dual Kamehameha wave at the three SSJ2's.

-Meanwhile Pan is sparring with the Androids, she is able to overpower the two in her FPSSJ1 form. However the two Androids are closely matched and due to a perfectly synchronized teamwork are able to keep up with Pan's superior power. At one point their coordination slips and Pan kicks #17 in his stomach. Leaving #18 defenseless, a barrage of attacks is unleashed on #18 who crashed into the ground afterwards. #17 is back up again but is met with a brutal Maidens Raging Blast attack. A Ki blast similar to the Kamehameha Wave, but less focused, hitting a larger area rather than a single target. It gives #17 no chance to escape and he goes down as well.

-A few miles away Baby and Vegeta are giving it all they have, Baby seems to be stronger though. And at one moment he suddenly overwhelms Vegeta during a Ki blast exchange. Then uses Instant Transmission to appear behind Vegeta, punching him in his back. Vegeta falls towards the ground while Baby charges a Tuffle Revenge Wave.

-At the same time the three SSJ2's stand up and evade the double Kamehameha Wave fired by Uub and Buu. Pan quickly flies towads the two to help them, but is intercepted by her father Gohan. Gohan is much stronger than Pan in his SSJ2 form and smashes Pan out of the air, he quickly follows up with a lariat and a devastating combination of Ki blasts, kicks and punches. Pan vomits blood and falls towards the ground, but is caught by Uub who immediatly assaults Gohan. Buu was guardings Uub his back during this ordeal and now has to deal with Goten and Trunks on his own again. The duo gather enough energy for a full power Ki blast and use it to blast through Buu. Giving the duo time to start their most feared technique, the Fusion Dance. Buu regenerates and is met by the incredibly powerful Gotenks. Fused from two beings capable of sustaining SSJ2 this fusion holds even greater power than the result from 10 years ago. Gotenks instantly transforms into a SSJ3 and assaults the recovering Buu.

-Vegeta quickly dodges Baby's approaching attack and moves behind the overconfident Baby. The fires his Final Shineblast at Baby, who is suprised by the fastness of Vegeta's counterattack. Baby does not seem to use Goku's memories as well as he should. Vegeta suspects that Goku is leaving out information for the parasite as best as he can. Suddenly the two fighters turn their heads as the notice the incredibly power that has just appeared on the battlefield. Baby curses himself for not taking the body of the two boys. Vegeta remarks that the fusion will wear of very quickly, at the same time confirming that Goku really is holding back information for Baby.

-Uub jumps to Kaio-Ken times 20, knowing that the immense strain of this move will force him to only use the Spirit Burst afterwards. He quickly pummels the weak Gohan out of the equasion as he flies towards Buu and the fused warrior Gotenks. Uub saves Buu from getting burnt to crisps, Buu quickly regenerates and the duo assaults Gotenks. Their combined powers are only slightly below the adult Gotenks his SSJ3 form and they do well. Uub then asks Buu to distract Gotenks for a minute while he charges up his new attack. Buu does so and Uub starts to gather energy, after half a minute a thin line of Ki appears out of both his index fingers, the thin line of Ki then expands to double it's thickness and starts radiating with lighting. Uub then screams, 'Lighting Whip!' as the two strings move towards Gotenks. Gotenks is no fool and summons a few of his Kamikaze ghosts to deal with Uub's attack, the ghosts are sliced into bits by the whip and explode.

-To Gotenks this means that the Lighting Whip is either a very long version of the Destructo Disk or simply a very powerful string of Ki. He prepares for a combined assault of Buu and Uub. Buu uses his regenerative powers to keep Gotenks busy, while Uub remains a hazard through his ranged attack. They know that SSJ3 takes it's toll on the fusion dance technique, they just have to hold on until it wears of. Now they jus thave to do just that…

-Gohan stands up again after being pummeled by Uub, but as Uub has to help Buu he didn't get to knock out Gohan for the rest of the battle. Gohan resumes his SSJ2 form and walks towards Pan. Pan regains her consciousness a second before Gohan can kick her face into the ground. She instantly transforms into a Super Saiyan and attacks her father with unseen rage. Vegeta feels this sudden burst of raging power and remarks that she is more similar to Gohan then she thinks.

-Meanwhile Gotenks is having the fight of his life against the monster Majin Buu and the reincarnation of the monster Majin Buu. His SSJ3 powers are however too much for Buu to handle alone and Uub is forced to abandon his ranged position, even though it was of benefit to their battle strategy. Gotenks his power just proved to be too much, so the two assault him together, only to be met with a barrage of Kamikaze Ghosts. Suddenly Gotenks uses his Galactic Donut (One above each hand.) and restrains Uub with them. Uub tries to free himself using his Kaio Ken x20 powerlevel, but he can't break out of the attack. He feels his Kaio-Ken strenght fading as the strain begins to take a toll on his body. Gotenks then prepares a Revenge Cannon (Mouthblast) to finish off Uub. Buu who had previously been the victim of Gotenks his continious physical attacks jumps in front of the attack and is hit by it instead. Buu is desintegrated by the attack once again and is slowly recovering. Gotenks is however still there and prepares another attack, realizing that his time is almost up he wants to finish this quickly and charges a huge Ki attack.

-Vegeta senses the demise of his allies and decides to interfere, the uses his Final Shine to blast away Baby when he sees a opening. And flies towards Gotenks at a incredible speed, angrily screaming at Uub that he's a weakling. He then kicks Gotenks into the ground, charges a Final Shine and hits the suprised Gotenks with it. The strain Gotenks his SSJ3 form had to endure to survive the attack lowered his time limit even more and he splits again. Leaving a weakened Goten and Trunks against Vegeta and Uub. Buu is almost finished regenerating.

-But their hope is quickly fading away as Baby instant transmissions behind Vegeta and uses a variety of attacks on him. This catches the SSJ3 off guard for a moment and he prepares to fight again, but he's more wounded now and worn out from the energy needed to defeat Gotenks. Buu is now fully regenerated, but Baby quickly moves in on him while a weakened Uub is unable to do anything against the fastness of the attack. Buu is desintegrated once again by a powerful Ki attack. Vegeta and Uub assault Baby together now, Uub uses his Spirit Burst times 5 in an attempt to keep up with Vegeta and Baby. But without his Kaio-Ken he is outclassed. During the battle he is easily knocked aside by Baby, who sees Vegeta as his main target. Uub leaves Vegeta on his own for a minute, he wants to make sure that Goten and Trunks do not fuse again during the battle and quickly attacks the weakened duo. Buu is having more trouble regenerating as the process is actually hurting and weakening him due to the rapid desintegrations in the battle.

-Meanwhile Pan is fighting a hopeless battle with her father Gohan. His overwhelming power as a SSJ2 makes Pan seem useless, but she has no other choice. She has to fight, the weakened Buu and Uub can't help her anymore. While Vegeta is having his hands full with the powerful Baby possesing her grandpa's body. Pan is overtaken by rage, she screams, the noice is deafening! Her hair becomes more rigid, small bolts of lighting appear around her. A big grin appears on her face, she knows it. She has ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan. Gohan is suprised, another part of him would have been proud of her daughter. But now his only purpose was to serve and protect Baby! He fired a Kamehameha wave at Pan, but now his daughter was filled with new energy. She deflected the Kamehameha and brought the battle to Gohan. The two started exchanging blows, kicks, punches and Ki blasts. Apparently equal in battle power.

-Uub has attacked the two weakened SSJ2's Goten and Trunks. They are now out of the battle, he made sure not to kill them. But only by so much, his travels through the galaxy have hardened his resolve, he has seen his teacher going from a gentle fighter to a relentless tyrant. Even though he was possesed, Uub knew that surpassing such feelings would be critical in these kind of battles. But now he was exhausted, he noticed that Buu had almost regenerated, and with his last strenght he asked Buu to help out Pan against Gohan.

-Buu flew towards the battle between Gohan and Pan, he noticed the two where on equal footing. Normally he would have been able to take on a SSJ2 with ease. But in his weakened state… Buu however noticed an opening and playfully entered the battle. Suddenly Gohan was attacked by the 1 ton child with immense power. Buu had been very serious during his battle with Gotenks knowing that it may well be his demise. But now against this weaker opponent he could be his playful self again. He pummeled Gohan into the ground, but was then attacked by Pan, who seemed to have lost her control over the SSJ2 transformation.

-Meanwhile Vegeta and Baby where still fighting, their SSJ3 powers colliding above the skies of Planet Tuffle. Vegeta was incredibly powerful, but Baby was even more powerful. It hadn't been apparent during the start of the battle. But Vegeta was really starting to lose steam, Baby had gained the powers of three SSJ2's before the battle to fuel his control over Goku. It had given him the edge he needed against Vegeta. At some point he simply began dealing more damage to Vegeta than Vegeta had been dealing to him. It was the first turning point in their battle. Vegeta who had already used a lot of energy against Gotenks and fired at least two or three Final Shine's at Baby was beginning to feel the consequences.

-Then it happened Vegeta was punched in his stomach, it didn't hurt that much, not compared to the other blows. But he needed to recatch his breath, it gave Baby the opening he needed, and he fired a Tuffle Revenge Wave, which he almost created instantly at Vegeta. Who crashed towards the ground circling halfway around the planet. Once again he had been reduced to his normal state by this wretched attack! Baby in his arrogance decided to take out Buu before he would move in on the weakened Vegeta. After all Buu seemingly had the power to evict his eggs out of the bodies he laid them in. Making Buu dangerous now that his warroirs where defeated and unable to resist. He used Instant Transmission and appeared between Buu and Pan. Pan was still out of control and was aiming her rage against the powerful Majin, who wasn't really all that scared of a unmastered SSJ2. Baby punched Pan in her stomach causing the tired but angry Pan to collapse and revert back to her normal state. He then attacked Buu, who was once again disintegrated after a barrage of attacks. Baby then charged another Tuffle Revenge Wave and threw it at the remains of Buu. Who was now nothing more then smoke.

-Baby then believing that the job was done flew towards where he believed Vegeta was located. He didn't want to Instant Transmission there, perhaps Vegeta would have some power left in him. Which would make him a great punching bag, besides he could barely feel Vegeta's power.

Halfway around the planet Vegeta was laying on the ground, almost completely immobilised, with very little power left. He felt Baby approaching but instead of wavering, Vegeta only smirked. 'Power Ball' and a small orb of Ki flew towards the sky. It started producing something known to the Saiyans as Blutz waves. The light that was reflected by the Moon which while in an enviroment with a atmosphere containing oxygen would trigger a transformation. A transformation that was greatly feared during the days of the Frost Demons. The Oozaru transformation! The weakened Vegeta suddenly started shaking, his pulse became faster as his muscle mass increased at the same rate. His jaws elongated and his teeth grew. His eyes became red, fur began to grow all over the Saiyans body. Vegeta grew in size tremendously and his aura began to evict small bolts of fur began to turn golden, and the hair on top of his simian head now became even more straight and pointy. Vegeta had transformed into a great ape! Or with his Super Saiyan powers the transformation had gained a new level of significance, he had become a Golden Oozaru!


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Saga Part 3

**Baby Saga (Part 3)**

-Baby felt the incredible power that emitted from the Golden Oozaru it's body. It was equal or even greater then that of a SSJ3. But it was different, it was all the power of a SSJ3 focused into the muscle of this beast. The Golden Oozaro was a creature with immense physical power. And it was angry! But Baby being as confident and arrogant as he was, attacked the great ape. The Golden Oozaru, or rather Vegeta immediatly reacted to the threat and stompe don baby with his gargantuan was very much astonished by the strenght this beast displayed. He used his Instant Transmission to get out of the beast it's reach. Baby was thinking, he had to defeat this creature. But how, it was obviously very tough. Perhaps if he had more energy! Baby used the telepathic connection he had with all 'Tuffles' through the eggs he laid in them. To gain their energy, he had searched Goku's memories and knew that he had done so before in order to form a Genkidama. But instead of using the energy to form a attack, he would use it to amplify his own strenght. He called out to the Tuffles on Planet Tuffle and Planet Earth, 'My loyal subjects! I call out to you, I need your energy! Give it to me and I shall vanquish the last of the Saiyans!' In unison the billions of Tuffles including the former Z fighters not on Planet Tuffle said, 'For Lord Baby! Death to the Saiyans!'. They held their hands in the air, and the energy drizzled towards Baby.

-Inside of the Great Golden Ape's mind a titanic battle was going on, the Super Saiyan Vegeta was fighting to control his primal mind once again. He had managed to gain control over the mighty Oozaru before, but this was something different. The Super Saiyan had always been close to the primal mind, and it had always been hard to control at first. Those who ascended to Super Saiyan where always more brutal, ruthless and acted on their instincts in battle. This was the ultimate test for the Prince of all Saiyans, would he be able to take total control of his primal mind! In his mind he was now facing the Golden Oozaru, the massive beast threw his fist at him, but Vegeta jumped to SSJ3 and simply stopped the huge fist with his hand. The Great Ape wasn't impresssed the least and swong his other fist at Vegeta. Vegeta quickly jumped away and fired a Final Shine at the beast. Who shunned it off like it was nothing. Vegeta was gettings a little worried, his most powerful attack looked like nothing . It wasn't long until he was getting a beating from his other self. 'How can this be! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! The last protector of earth! I have tamed my Oozaru form through long and intense training before, I shall do so again! For my family!...Bulma, Trunks, Bra… I will tame this beast for you! Suddenly Vegeta started to radiate with power, still facing of against the Oozaro in his mind. But now something was different, he was forcing the Golden Oozaro back! He then blasted a last Final Shine at the beast…

-Outside of Vegeta's mind the Great Ape had been rampaging all through the new Tuffle planet, destroying the terrain and empty cities. But suddenly it stopped it's random rampaging, it's eyes where shivering. It's body was shaking, Vegeta had regained control over his primal mind! The Golden Oozaro form was now his to command! But suddenly the body started to shrink, the fur on his chest was dissappearing, his elongated jaw was returning to normal. Suddenly a taller version of Vegeta was standing on planet Tuffle. A Vegeta with golden fur all over his body, bar the chest and face. His hair as compared to his normal state had grown longer in the back, and two mane like locks of hair flowed down towards his chest. His tail golden as well was resting behind him. But most shocking of all where his bestial red eyes. The eyes of the primal state of the Saiyan mind, the Golden Oozaro Saiyan! Or rather the SSJ4, a form that manifest itself when a Saiyan controls his Golden Oozaro state and has mastered the SSJ3 form. This new Super Saiyan has almost unlimited stamina and unparralled physical strenght, far beyond any other Super Saiyan transformation. Easily rivalling or even surpassing the power of Mystic Gohan.

-The newly born SSJ4 Vegeta was looking around, observing his surroundings, his own body and his newfound power. He sensed Baby coming closer, Vegeta in his newfound power simply waited for him to arrive. Baby himself was rather suprised when he arrived, he had sensed that Vegeta had regained his calmness but this was very much unexpected. It was as if Vegeta had utilised the power of the Great Golden Ape and combined with the power of the SSJ3. But even this newfound power wouldn't be enough to defeat him, Baby! At least he thought. Then he charged at Vegeta and unleashed a barrage of punches on him. Vegeta just stood there and took them. Baby screamed, 'Whats wrong Vegeta! Can't keep up!?' Then Vegeta appeared behind Baby, who was shocked by the speed at which Vegeta moved. Baby then said, 'Ah so you do have some skill, but speed alone isn't enough!' Baby then charged a Tuffle Revenge Wave and threw it at Vegeta.

-Baby proclaimed that the attack contained the power of the Earthlings. The attack was nearing Vegeta, but the strength of the blast was nothing to Vegeta. He charged a small energy ball and threw it at the attack. Suddenly the attack expanded greatly, and shield like form of energy appeared in front of the blast. Slowing down the Tuffle Revenge Wave, Vegeta then appeared behind Baby, who was still confident of his victory. Baby didn't have the time to react before Vegeta stomped him into his own attack. He then got caught into the explosion of his own attack while Vegeta simply evaded the blast and waited for Baby to return to the battle.

-After the explosion Baby stood on his spot, his armor broken and his clothes torn. 'You, you damn dirty ape! Filthy monkey! I will burn you from existance!' Vegeta's reaction was a simple grin. The he flew towards Baby at incredible speed, and now he was the one throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at the parasite. Baby was taking a huge beating and at some point Vegeta stopped. Baby said, 'Ah so you're finally tired' He started an assault on his own now. But his fists where caught by Vegeta who said. 'Baby, you parasite… I think you should know something about this form. This Super Saiyan 4. You see I have gathered all my primal power into this form, I think this is the closest I've ever been to infinite stamina and strength.' Baby said, 'There is no such thing, I am the one with the strongest Saiyan body! I will destroy you Prince of the Monkeys!' Vegeta then said, 'No such thing… No I don't think so. Now let me show you the true power of the Saiyan race!' He then put his feet on the chest of Baby and started to pull. Slowly. He started to dislocate Baby's shoulders, his instinct calling him to torture his prey and then slay it.

-Baby was slowly panicking. His arms where starting to hurt, his power was rapidly running out. He knew he had to do something, and he decided that using his full energy to get himself free. After all there is no such thing as infinite energy, and this mongrel had to be using his full power to restrain him. Suddenly he bursted with energy and with a short struggle he freed himself. Baby regained his confidence, but was feeling weak. Vegeta was still standing there, figuring out what to do. He couldn't just kill Kakkarot in a instant, how else could he show off his new powers and finally truly defeat Kakkarot! He had to lure out the true Baby.

-Baby then attacked again, still full of confidence. He prepared another Tuffle Revenge Wave and Instant Transmissioned right in front of Baby. Vegeta smirked as he easily deflected the attack with his hands. He then attacked Baby punching him into the air, smashing him towards the ground and then punching him into the air again. He flipped his body and a devastating kick landed in Baby's stomach. As Baby lay on the ground he saw Vegeta nearing him. The image of the SSJ4 looks of Vegeta suddenly looked terrifying to him, Vegeta's manes dangled across his face. The primal fury of his red eyes was watching Baby similar to a Lion eying a wounded Gazelle. It was horrible, Vegeta hadn't shown mercy to Goku's body before! He wouldn't hesitate to kill the body and himself with it!

His fears became greater as Vegeta started to gather energy in his right hand. The energy felt intense and it was as if the power in Vegeta's muscles was concentrating on his hand, gathering the primal power of the Oozaru into a mere finger.

-Vegeta then threw the energy ball at Baby, who terrified that his existance would end with this blast. The second the energy ball was going to hit Goku's body he quickly moved himself out of the body. Baby's body was metallic, tall and had a similar armor to the one Goku's body was wearing.

Vegeta was laughing his little sheme had worked, now he could leave Kakkarot alone for time being and focus on this parasite. Baby's true form had quickly been flying towards the outer atmosphere trying to escape the SSJ4 for time being. Vegeta was to powerful now, but he could return in time! And destroy the Saiyans in time… Vegeta had a very different idea though, he started to chase Baby and prepared his final flash. At some point Vegeta simple flew in front of him, Baby was terrified. Vegeta then said, 'It seems that you're done for, I will teach you not to mess with my home!' He prepared a Final Shine attack and screamed. 'Final Shine x10!' The incredible energy attack burned through Baby's body, the attack was unstoppable even with Baby's great power. The attack blasted towards the sun and by the time it's effects wore of Baby's remnants where crashed into the sun. But by then his lifeforce had been gone for minutes…

-Vegeta lands near Goku's body, which is devastated by the fierce battle. Vegeta then transforms back to his normal state. Meanwhile Majin Buu and Uub where getting up, they flew towards Vegeta. Uub said, 'Well I guess it's over then! Does anyone have any Setzu beans?' Vegeta replied, 'No, I didn't have the chance to get any.' Uub gave it a thought, they'd need Goku's instant transmission to get back to earth. The Capsule Corp Doomsday Ship was a one way trip vehicle, besides it didn't have a landing platform here. Uub then said, 'Wait! Buu, you can heal people right?' Buu nodded. He extended his finger and a wave of energy enveloped Goku's body. Goku stood up slowly, 'Wow guys, what happened! I remember someone attacking me and after that… Not much.'

-While the other briefed Goku on the situation Vegeta waited patiently for his moment. The moment Kakkarot would know that he, Vegeta had surpassed him! Goku however took it lightly and congratulated Vegeta on his newfound power. Vegeta understood the message, Kakkarot wouldn't rest before he attained a similar power. They then turned to the next problem at hand. 'What about the people Baby has converted into Tuffles with his eggs?' Said Uub. Then Gohan, Trunks and Goten flew towards the group. 'Baby's minions!' Said Buu. Uub braced himself, but Vegeta and Goku remained relaxed. Vegeta could sense that his and Kakkarots brats where free from Baby's eggs.

The three landed, it seems that the eggs desintegrated after Baby died. Though we have been fighting his influence the entire time, so it might take the regular earthlings a bit longer to recover.

-It seemed that some problems just solve themselves. But now they where suddenly reminded of a greater threat. Baby had used the Black Star Dragonballs to wish back the Tuffle Planet. Which meant that the Black Star Dragonballs had spread througout the Galaxy once more! And the twelve months where almost over now. They would never be able to gather the balls in less than a month!. It seemed that the earth was doomed. Vegeta however had a plan, the Saiyans had migrated between worlds in their history. Considering the short distance between Earth and Tuffle, it wouldn't be impossible to transport everyone and everything they needed between these two worlds. After all with Instant Transmission and the (limited) spacefaring capabilities of the Capsule Corporation it should be doable.

-And so with the help of Mr. Satan the Earth's population, livestock, flora and fauna was transported to planet Tuffle. By the end of the month Goku had transported millions of people and animals from earth to planet Tuffle. Dende was transported to planet Tuffle as well, along with the Dragonballs. The regular one's mind you, the Black Star Dragonballs would remain on earth. As decided by Piccolo, who would leave for the afterlife. And take these dangerous Dragonballs with him to his grave.

Then the Earth, cradle of humanity and home of the Saiyans died… For a brief moment at least. The regular Dragonballs might not have been strong enough to undo the magic of the Black Star Dragonballs. (Stopping the explosion of the planet.) But they could restore the damage of the Black Star Dragonballs. And within mere minutes the Earth was restored to it's former glory. It even seemed unnatural to those who had known of the power the Dragonballs posses. They where on a planet that shouldn't exist, watching their home being destroyed. And then suddenly rebuild.

-And so ends the path of revenge the last Tuffle chose, many returned to earth. And there was a lot of discussion on what to do with the Tuffle Planet. But a group of a few 100.000 people who didn't have much on earth decided to stay on the fertile lands of Planet Tuffle. In the history books this would be the starting point of Humanity it's first expansion into the galaxy. Discussions on how to rename planet Tuffle are still ongoing. Many dangers may remain in the galaxy, but for now the Earth. And the galaxy are safe from destruction.


	8. Chapter 8: The Training MiniSaga

**One Year Training! Mini-Saga**

-Earth was experiencing peace again. Planet Tuffle was renamed Earth 2 for the moment and is being colonised by farmers. The average earthling has gained a better understanding of how the universe around them looks like. On earth we see Uub and Goku training in a wasteland, Uub is seen working on advancing the limits of his Spirit Burst. While Goku is meditating in SSJ3, sometimes giving Uub pointers. Goku is recalling a visit from Vegeta in his mind, who had challenged Goku to a match. Goku had agreed, but he wanted a year to train in preperation of the match. Vegeta was confident that Goku couldn't master the Oozaru Super Saiyan, or SSJ4 within a year. As a youth he had trained years to control his primal rage. And even then he had to fight his primal self in his mind to make the SSJ4 work. Still Goku was confident that he could find a level beyond SSJ3, but he didn't knew how to do it yet.

-Meanwhile Vegeta was in his gravity room, he had taken Bra shopping this morning and now he had some time for himself. The machine was working on 600 times Earth gravity. The new limit was achieved by Bulma who had some time on her hands. After all Trunks had returned from his intense training with Vegeta and Goten, he could run the Capsule Corp now. Trunks wasn't to happy about this though, his lust for battle had returned after his training sessions, maybe it was the nostalgia of his youth which was quickly slipping away. Or maybe he just wasn't comfertable being a CEO. He'd often call Goten for a short sparring match in the weekends. That is if Goten had time, his new girlfriend Valese.

-At the same time fists where exchanged next to the Kame house, and this time it wasn't #18 kicking Roshi into the sea for grabbing her somewhere. The two combatants where Roshi and Marron. Marron had gained somewhat of a interest in fighting after the events of last year. Witnessing the destruction of earth and hearing the stories of her parents every once in a while had triggered some kind of battle spirit her father possesed when he was younger. Krillin had complained at first, but #18 said that she had to go to High school soon. And that it would be beneficial for everyone if she would be able to defend herself. After all when your parents are living hundreds of miles away from your school you have to have some sort of reliability.

-At Mount Paozu Pan had continued her training on her own, sometimes joining Uub and Goku for a sparring match. Despite reaching the famed status of SSJ2 which brought her at the same strenght tiers as Goten and Trunks she wasn't happy about her skills. Seeing the power of the SSJ3 and 4, and off course the incredible Mystic Powers of her father made her seem like nothing. Luckily she got a distraction from these sorts of thoughts. And that distraction was called school, Pan had already missed a year by sneaking aboard of the ship Goku and Uub left Earth with. So now she had to repeat her previous year. And after a year of doing not much more then fighting and travelling school seems really tough… The events of the Baby Saga had another effect, the People's Hero Hercule Satan had retired from fighting. His retirement caused great sadness across the earth, though many had seen it coming. Hercule Satan was getting older as well, with his constant 'backpains' it was clear that a succesor was needed! And the succesor would be found in the next World Martial Arts Tournament.

Things where looking peaceful on earth, the Z fighters where either training, working or studying. But they would soon learn that once again their rest will never truly come.

I would just like to remind everyone that this is just my idea on the whole powerlevel thing. It isn't 100% accurate towards canon DBZ and is just meant to put the differences in power up to scale.

Accounting for a 10% higher powerlevel as having an almost insurmountable edge. This system would work well enough. Frieza is at his maximum indeed 120.000.000. And in the Daizenshuu it is stated that Goku's powerlevel as a novice Super Saiyan is 150.000.000.  
This easily gives Goku a 10% edge. Now let's say he would train for these four years between the defeat of Frieza on Namek and the arrival of the Androids. (One year of learning Instant Transmission and becoming a Super Saiyan at will. Another 3 years of increasing base level power together with Piccolo and Gohan.

It was pretty clear that the Super Saiyans had a certain edge against Androids 19 & 20. Goku only lost to 19 because of his heart virus. However the Androids or Cyborgs if you prefer 17 and 18 had another 10% edge over Goku and Vegeta.

**Freeza 's 4th Form 100% Power:** 120.000.000  
**SSJ Goku on Namek:** 150.000.000

**Android #19:** 150.000.000  
**Android #20:** 155.000.000  
**SSJ Goku: **170.000.000  
**SSJ Vegeta:** 169.000.000

**Android #18:** 180.000.000  
**Android #17:** 190.000.000

16 proved himself to be way stronger than a regular Super Saiyan, even with a maxed out base power.  
Imperfect Cell had to be stronger then Androids 17 & 18, though this was achieved in verse by absorbing lots of humans. Imperfect Cell was however weaker then 16. Yet both where stronger then Goku and Vegeta at this point.

**Imperfect Cell:** 210.000.000  
**Android #16:** 250.000.000

This would put Kamicollo above Imperfect Cell and perhaps above/equal to Android 16. But this is unlikely as during his fight with 17 which takes place after fighting Imperfect Cell he is struggling to keep up with 17. Though the Cyborgs/Androids infinite energy might be more of a gamechanger here then pure power.

With Imperfect Cell established at at least 200.000.000 in order to have the edge over 17 and 18. The transformation towards Semi-Perfect Cell would be at least 200.000.000 plus 190.000.000. An increase that almost doubles Cell's power and leaves the Super Saiyans and 16 in the dust.

**Semi-Perfect Cell:** 400.000.000

It is at this point that the heroes emerge from the Hyperbolic Timechamber, Vegeta and Trunks have achieved the Ascended Super Saiyan form. Their base power has also increased alot.

**Novice SSJ:** Base+145.000.000 (Maxed out base around 45.000.000  
**Ascended SSJ:** Base+250.000.000 (Maxed out base around 200.000.000  
**Ultra SSJ:** Base+350.000.000 (Maxed out base around 200.000.000

Now with Semi-Perfect Cell having a power of 400.000.000 give it or take it. And Vegeta in his Ascended form having a power of 450.000.000 he would easily be strong enough to beat up Semi-Perfect Cell. And in his regular SSJ his power would have increased to a whopping 200.000.000 + 145.000.000 which is still getting close to Semi-Perfect Cell's power.

Then Cell absorbs #18, which would account for at least another 180.000.000 bonus in power. I think it's safe to assume that unlocking his perfect power would give him at least some sort of tactical and strategical thinking bonus as well as full control over all his capabilities. Thus increasing his strength even more.

**Full Power SSJ:** Base+300.000.000 (Maxed out base around 200.000.000)  
**Perfect Cell:** 550.000.000 (400.000.000 + 180.000.000 + Perfect Powerboost.)

With a FPSSJ having a maximum of 500.000.000 and assuming Goku is getting near this level of power. Cell would still have the edge needed to defeat him. Gohan probably touched SSJ2 in the Hyperbolic Timechamber. Meaning that his base power can reach higher levels, which would explain him being stronger then FPSSJ Goku.

But with a slightly higher base then Goku and SSJ not being a multiplyer his strenght still wouldn't be enough to defeat Cell. So Gohan is pushed beyond his limits and reaches the awesome power of SSJ2.

As with reaching SSJ at first SSJ2 is just an increased boost. But mastering it increases the boost and also your base limit. For Gohan however, his SSJ2 would amount to an increase of enough to dominate Perfect Cell and at least content equally with Super Perfect Cell.

**Novice SSJ 2**: Base + 400.000.000

Gohan had already increased his base a bit by tapping into Super Saiyan 2 earlier in the Hyperbolic Timechamber. Let's say his base power is at least 210.000.000. With a total power of 610.000.000 he completely dominates Perfect Cell.

Cell decides to blow himself up and then returns as Super Perfect Cell. He's Zenkai-'d up, learned Instant Transmission and even has the same Aura as a SSJ2. At least in the Anime...

**Super Perfect Cell:** 600.000.000

Low enough for Gohan to beat, but with Cell's cunning and Gohan's fatique the battle is turning in favor of Cell. This is where the beam struggle takes place. I don't believe Goku actually gave his power to Gohan. You can't do that through the afterlife. But let's just say he gave him the self esteem to let'er rip one more time. The other Z-fighters their attacks gave Gohan the time he needed to gather that courage and power.

Now that Cell has been defeated, a new level of SSJ has been discovered a new era begins for the Z fighters. And it will continue in the Buu Saga.

**Novice SSJ 2:** Base + 400.000.000  
**Mastered or Full Power SSJ2:** Base + 500.000.000 (Base limit 300.000.000)

Gohan isn't a Full Power or Mastered SSJ2 in the Buu Saga. Neither is Vegeta, though he is touching the ceiling. Goku is a FP or Mastered SSJ2, this gives him the slight edge over Vegeta at first. Though his real edge would come from having ascended to SSJ3 earlier. But not that much earlier. It is stated that he hasn't had much time to practice this form. So most of his extra power compared to Vegeta would be due to his increased base power.

Now Majin Buu or Fat Buu has to be stronger then a Mastered SSJ2. But still slightly weaker then a Novice SSJ3.

Here is where the powerlevels get harder to track and they become even more of a mess of speculations and guesses then before. But let's try anyways shall we?

Dabura, this demon King turned Majin has to be stronger then a novice SSJ2 who's out of shape. IE Gohan, so he is about equal to Super Perfect Cell. The exact numbers don't really matter here. But for continuations sake let's put Dabura at 590.000.000 just slightly weaker then Super Perfect Cell, a perfect early threat for the heroes. Although the likes of Vegeta and Goku wouldn't have a problem with him.

**Demon King Dabura:** 590.000.000

Now we're at Majin Buu's powerlevel. As the maximum output for a FPSSJ2 is about 900.000.000, Majin Buu would be touching or rising above the Billions. Considering that he needs to have at least a 10% edge to beat up Majin Vegeta who is just slightly above FPSSJ2 due to his Majin power boost.  
I'd say Majin Buu would be having a powerlevel of at least. Though his threat level isn't as much his incredible power as his regeneration, absorbtion and other magical powers. These last three are capable of being quite the game changer. Even against experienced and powerfull fighters as the Z-fighters.

With Majin Buu established at we've reached the realm of SSJ3, although I've heard some speculations that SSJ3 is actually just Ascended Super Saiyan 2. This seems unlikely to me as the physical changes are far to great for an Ascended or Ultra version of SSJ2.

SSJ3 Goku was established to be strong enough to defeat Majin Buu. But he didn't do it in order to let the next generation (Goten and Trunks) have a go at it.  
So SSJ3 Goku has to be above Majin Buu, and by at least 10% again.

**Novice SSJ3:** Base + 750.000.000 (Base limit 350.000.000)  
**Mastered SSJ3:** Base + 900.000.000 (Base limit 400.000.000)

So Novice SSJ3 Goku would be around the line. Sadly at this point a few million more or less wouldn't really make a difference. Shamefully leaving behind the powerlevels of earlier established Galactic overlords such as Frieza and Cold.

Anyways Buu is about to split between his good and evil side. These two would be about as strong. But Evil Buu would have the edge. It's quite hard to determine how powerfull these two would be. Would they both get Majin Buu's power and then double this when turning into Super Buu by Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu?  
Or would their power be split?  
Super Buu was supposed to be stronger then Majin Buu, and with the fusions coming along with their multiplyers it's in my opinion safe to say that Super Buu absorbed the full power of these fighters.  
That said I'm not going to enter the realm of Fusions or Super Buu by trying to establish powerlevels for them. This is impossible as the mechanics behind fusion dance and the potara fusions are not clear in any sort of way. Do they multiply? Do they add up?

So I will skip straight ahead to Kid Buu so that I can start with the powerlevels for DBGT-R again.  
Kid Buu was stated to be about as strong as a SSJ3, though this means a novice SSJ3. But Kid Buu is far more dangerous than any other Buu due to his unpredictability and the standard Buu package. (Regeneration, Magic, doesn't seem to lose energy.)

So I think we can safely put Kid Buu in the same tier as I put SSJ3 Goku earlier. Which would be around the line.

**Kid Buu:** ~

-

**Powerlevels in DBGT-R:**

**Uub Base:** 50.000.000

**Spirit Burst x5: **125.000.000  
**Kaio Ken x5: **250.000.000

**Spirit Burst x10:** 250.000.000  
**Kaio-Ken x10:** 500.000.000

**Kaio-Ken x20:**

**Compared too:**  
**Ultimate Sigma Cannon:** 250.000.000  
**General Rildo:** 550.000.000  
**Sigma Rildo: **800.000.000  
**Metal Rildo:**

Metal Rildo was stated to be around Majin Buu's level. So I'm going with it, otherwise DBGT-R's real villains wouldn't even be able to stand up to a SSJ3. Though Super Buu levels are... hard to reach without Fusion. So I'm not really going into that until I have figured it out for myself.

**Mastered SSJ3:** (Goku and Vegeta)

**Baby Goku SSJ3:**  
Baby's Power is about 50.000.000, it's incredibly weak compared to any of the Saiyans, but on the average galactic scale it's still something. Anyways Baby's own mechanical power does give his possesed version of Goku a slight edge over a regular SSJ3.

With the energies of the Earthlings and Z fighters absorbed through a corrupted Genki-Dama Baby Goku has increased his power above the level of a SSJ3. Though most of his minions where weakened enough by this point that the increase wasn't nearly as much as it could have been.  
And even though the Golden Oozaru is weaker then him, the unpredictability of a Great Golden Ape and the sheer physical strenght are a tough nut to crack even for this Super Baby Goku. And when Vegeta transforms into a Oozaru Super Saiyan it's over for Baby. His powerboost is dwindling and Vegeta has a stable powerlevel of .

**Baby Goku Enhanced SSJ3:**  
**Golden Oozaru:** (But mostly translated into physical strenght.)  
**Novice Oozaru SSJ:** Base + (Base limit increased to 500.000.000)  
**Mastered Oozaru SSJ:** Base + (Base limit remains 500.000.000)

And when we enter the Super 17 Saga the powerlevels would have reached all time highs for non fused characters.

**Android 17:** 190.000.000  
**Android 18:** 180.000.000

**Hell Fighter 17:** 900.000.000 (Basicly Rildo's power in a new body with absorbtion capabilities.)

**Super 17 #1:** (Still way to weak for a OSSJ but strong enough for everything else besides a SSJ3)  
**Super 17 #2:** (About as strong as a Mastered OSSJ, but with the standard Android powers of infinite energy, energy absorbtion and experiencing no fatique.

**Krillin:** Anywhere between 500.000 and 10.000.000  
**Marron:** 5.000


	9. Chapter 9: Super 17 Saga Part 1

**Super #17 Saga Part 1**

-Hell is a terrible place, the villains of past era's and newer one's are all gathered there. Some have retained their body. Others are mere spirits. But the ranks of hell had been shaken by the arrival of Doctor Myuu and his servant Rildo. Rildo was strong enough to take on the mightiest of hells fighters. The powerful Cell, this had triggered the attention of another scientist in the realm of the dead. Doctor Gero, the creator of the mighty Androids. Myuu and Gero quickly came to a understanding, after all they wanted the same things. The destruction of the Saiyans, and the conquest of Earth in one way or another. In Myuu's world this meant killing the organic population and replacing them with loyal machine mutants. The two scientists began thinking on a plan, a plan that would be able to take down even Goku and Vegeta.

-The three contacted the powerful Wizard Babbidi, who agreed to help them if the two doctors would help him destroy Majin Buu, and his reincarnation Uub. The wizard used his magic materialisation to materialise the parts needed to create another Android #17. With the help of Myuu, Gero was able to easily construct a second #17, it merely took a year. As opposed to the decades he had spend on building the other androids. Though this time they made sure that the loyalty chip was programmed well.

Babbidi then magicly enhanced the strenght of Hellfighter #17, he also made it possible for the two androids to merge with a Magitech formula he designed together with the two Doctors. Hell Fighter #17 and Rildo then began gathering the fighters of hell, some had to be talked over with a simple argument. 'We will break out of hell and kill Goku.' This easily convinced Freeza and Cooler. King Cold was also eager for revenge, and in the realm of Hell he had mastered his final form, making him a stronger opponent as well. Cell was quickly convinced as well, he wanted to kill Gohan and prove that he was in fact perfect.

There was a great gathering of lesser fighters, such as Nappa, Raditz, the Ginyu's, a bunch of henchmen, members of the Red Ribbon Army, Pui Pui, Yakon and many others who where willing or beaten into joining the Hell Fighters. Babbidi then converted the Hell Fighters into Majins, increasing their power. And more importantly it made them more or less loyal to Babbidi, they had a year to prepare. And that meant Babbidi had a year to increase his influence. The two scientists where building their machines. But he had the numbers in the end.

-The Hell Fighters wanted to break out of hell in the span of one earth year, this would allow them to cancel out Piccolo who had been overseeing hell after he died with the earth on his own accord. He had seen how messy hell was at times and decided to be Hell's guardian now. A position he though would fit his Piccolo part well, though Kami and Nail's essences told him it was neccesary to contain Hell it's problems. So when the two Doctors where done with the machine that would crack open the Gates of hell and allow them to go to earth, a group of Hell's finest assaulted Piccolo.

-'So the dirt of hel, Cold & Cell have come to fight me?' Said the calm figure of Piccolo who was, as always meditating on a lone rock at the edges of Hell. Cold replied: 'Well Piccolo ever since you've been around here I have felt the need to lay of some steam!' To which Cell added. 'And I merely intend to accompany my dear friend Cold in releasing his emotional demands.' Piccolo was not amused, he had often fought Cell or Cold alone. They weren't much of a problem to him anymore, he had long since surpassed them. But together they might pose a problem, Cold in his 4th form at 100% power combined with Super Perfect Cells power… It was at least worth a shot before he would have to call in back up from Pikon or even Goku. Furthermore it wasn't as if these villains had any sort of way to do damage to anything outside of hell, even if they would defeat him. And he could use some excercise. 'Well then, if you insist…' Suddenly Piccolo was behind the sinister duo.

-Cell didn't quite know how to react to this sudden move and found himself barried into a mountainside very quickly, Cold used this time to create some distance between him and Piccolo. Their tactic was clear, attack Piccolo together. If this isn't possible then distance yourselves and prepare for a counterattack. Piccolo was a bit unnerved, Cell and Cold where both very intelligent, but it rarely appeared so when they where fighting, Cold especially had problems with keeping his head clear in battle. This seemed to have changed. 'Seems like you have been talking first for a change, but that won't work against me! Hellzone Barrier!' Piccolo surrounded himself with dozens of small but incredibly focused Ki blasts. The defensive version of his Hellzone Grenade attack, Piccolo used their tactics against them. They wanted to attack together and diverge Piccolo's attention. Now they'd have to face one of his strongest attacks together, or struggle against it from a distance.

-Cell wasn't happy about the situation, he contacted Cold telepathicly.'Cold this isn't good, how do we attack him now?' Cold proposed that he'd attack the Namekian with a couple of Death Beams from a distance. Cell after all could regenerate and would thus have less risk of being erased from existance by a close encounter with Piccolo's Hellzone Barrier. Meanwhile Piccolo was calmy waiting for their response, he enjoyed battle and he knew that he could easily beat these two faster. But then again it felt rather good being able to dominate these creatures that he had been to weak to fight in the past. After all it was Saiyans who defeated these two monsters, not him. His pride got the better of him in these situations. Cell made his move first charging towards Piccolo with great speed while preparing two Kamehameha's in his hands. Cold focused his energy in his two hands and screamed. Death Beam x10! And ten seperate Deathbeams came shooting towards Piccolo.

-Piccolo countered by sending most of his gathered Hellzone Blasts towards Cell, while sending enough to counter the Death Beams as well. Cell his Kamehameha's destroyred several of his blasts on impact, but where desintegrated by the sheer amount of attacks Piccolo threw at him. With both the attacks deflected Piccolo met Cell in close combat, the two warriors where incredibly skilled. Punches rarely landed on each other, but when one landed was usually Piccolo's. Cell accidentally left an opening after 20 seconds of close combat, Piccole reacted quickly and blasted away a part of Cell's torso. He continued with a swift kick to Cells face and was just in time to notice the hulking form of Cold behind him. As Piccolo catched Colds fists he noticed a very familiar M symbol on Colds head. It was the symbol of the wizard Babbidi!

-Piccolo suddenly realised what was going on, Babbidi had gained control over Cell and Cold and was now sending them against him. Most likely to stall him, Babbidi was up to something! Cold tried to use his eye lasers, but Piccolo was to fast. He threw Cold backwards and a huge wave of Ki emerged from his mouth. Engulfing the Frost Demon with raw energy. At this point Cell attacked again after regenerating his wounds. Cell screamed. 'Solar Flare!' And suddenly Piccolo was blinded, he had forgotten about that blasted technique! Luckily a true warrior doesn't need his eyes, yet it was a disadvantage. The short momentum that was created by switching to different senses was utilised perfectly by Cold and Cell. The two each grabbed one of Piccolo's arms. And in a short showcase of brutality pulled them off his torso.

-Piccolo screamed in agonizing pain as he felt his arms being torn apart from his body. He regained his calmness quickly, but noticed both Cell and Cold charging a Full Power Death Beam right in front of him. Piccolo suddenly got very angry. 'Damnit! You monsters won't erase me from existance! I am Hells Guardian!' He regenerated his arms and charged a Light Grenade with his newly grown hands. The Light Grenade was the energy of th Hellzone Grenades concentrated into one blast, it could easily anhilliate a Solar System. And it could certainly kill, no erase these two villains! As Piccolo's Light Grenade met with the two Death Beams a huge explosion engulfed the battlefield. As Piccolo regained his sight he saw Cell standing on his legs, and only his legs with a wounded King Cold behind him. 'Damn you Cell! You used your regeneration abilities to defend Cold!' Screamed Piccolo, growing angrier by the fact that he couldn't beat these two on his own. 'Ill have to call in Pikon… I can't go on like this much longer…' He said while panting heavily. But his hope was lost rather quickly as Frieza and Cooler entered the battlefield. They both powered up into their 5th Form and charged towards him. A few flashes of light later and Piccolo was unconsciouss, laying on the ground as Cell regenerated himself once again.


	10. Chapter 10: Super 17 Saga Part 2

**Super 17 Saga Part 2**

…In hell no one can hear you scream… Piccolo woke up in a dark cave, he felt chains attached to his limbs. 'Fools you can't hold me with chains!' But as he tried to move he noticed that his Ki was very low. Almost gone actually, as he stood up a shock suddely stunned his body. Piccolo knew what those bastards had done. Piccolo's mind was racing. 'These chains absorb Ki… And the Electricity is there to keep me in place. But who could have made these things? Where in hell! Even if Gero or even Myuu was here they'd never gain the materials neccesary to make these things!' But then it hit him, the Majin symbols on Cold and Cell! Babbidi was involved with this plot as well! He must have supplied the materials with magic materialisation… Gohan, I have to warn him! Hell is up to something…

Gero and Myuu stood before their respective allies and minions, Gero was flanked by Cell while Myuu was flanked by Rildo. While in the center Babbidi was sitting in the middle of a magic circle.

Of those Hellfighters present only a dozen or so where noteworthy, the three Frostdemons, Pui Pui, Yakon and off course Hell Fighter 17. Babbidi then commanded Hell Fighter 17 to join him in a smaller circle in front of him. Babbidi then started chanting, 'Baparapapa… Baparapapa… Baparapa…PAA!' And a magical field emerged around Hell Fighter 17. Gero screamed, 'Quickly channel your energy towards Hell Fighter 17!' Cell and Rildo started to channel their Ki towards Hell Fighter 17. Who was attempting to make contact with his other self on earth.

On earth near small town known as Jingle Village the rubble of Muscle Towers serves as the home of a machine created to kill Goku. It is Android 17, he's waiting, usually around this time of the day his friend Eighter or Android 8 would visit him. 17 preferred the seclusion of Muscle Tower, but he enjoyed the company of a fellow victim of Gero's experiments. He had even build a little house out of the rubble of Muscle Tower where he'd spend his time hunting or reading. But Eighters visits where the highlight of his day, especially when Suno would join them as well. 17 remembered the first days of his live after he was wished back. He still hated Goku, but he was grateful that his son had defeated Cell. When he met Eighter his hatred for Goku was quickly put to the background though he sometimes talks about it with Eighter. It was weird, usually they would be at his hut sooner. But to 17 the concept of time wasn' that important, after all he was immortal in some sense.

His peaceful reading was suddenly interupted with a headache, his brain circuits where searching for something. A hidden programme perhaps? But that would mean that he was being hacked! But who could do something like that, the only people capable of that would be Gero or perhaps that women from the Capsule Corporation! And Gero was dead! The pain grew, it started to heat up his circuits as he felt a dark Ki grow inside of him. His hatred towards Goku, his hatred towards the humans, those who he had to destroy… His hatred returned to him! His aura which was normally either purple or invisible started to emerge around him. But now it was black, a black aura surrounded him. It felt weird, good actually… As a strange voice oddly similar to his own one started to speak. '17 we are one, we must merge and kill Goku, kill Goku, kill Goku…' His aura exploded around him for what seemed like hours, but at one point his energy started to focus on a specific point. He was opening a gate to Hell.

The gate to Hell became more clear, slowly 17 could see a face. But it seemed like he was looking into a mirror. No it wasn't a mirror! It was a clone, a robotic double! Then it happened 17 lost his consciousness and was dragged into the gate. As if on que the Hell Fighters marched out of the gate created by the two 17's. The gate had stabilised and Babbidi could relax again. He turned his head towards Gero and Myuu. 'Well gentlemen, now it's your turn! Combine these two and kill that Uub!' Gero asked himself why Babbidi wanted Uub dead, but figured that it was because Uub was the reincarnation of Buu, the being Babbidi despised. Myuu then said, 'No #17 will kill Goku first!'

Gero attempted to cool down his two allies and asked Myuu to help him with the fusion of the two 17's. 'Let's get to work Myuu, the Hell Fighters will keep the Earthlings and Saiyans busy until we have succeeded, but they won't hold them down forever.' The Hell Fighters who had emerged from the Hell's Gate, Cell feels several high powerlevels in a city not to far from their current location. The Hell Fighters power up and fly off at high speed towards their goal, Satan City.

In Satan City the Z fighters were represented by Gohan, who was teaching classes in Orange Star University. And his younger Brother Goten, who was usually hanging around in the town with his current girlfriend Valese. But when they felt the disturbance near Jingle Village were several huge Ki's emerged they where quickly reinforced by Uub, Pan, Trunks and Vegeta. A few moments later they are joined by Goku who simply used Instant Transmission. Trunks asks why he didn't just teleport Uub and Pan with him. Goku explains that Pan and Uub have been training seperately from him. While he was meditating on his own in the calmness of Mount Paozu. Vegeta seeing a chance to mock Goku says. 'So Kakkarot has your mind broken yet? It must be hard to find a way to surpass me now!' Goku just smiles and says. 'Oh well, we'll see Vegeta! But first let's find those weird Ki's.' Vegeta grunts, while Gohan says that the Ki's feel rather familiar. 'To bad Piccolo isn't here he's rather good at distinguishing Ki's, it must be because he fused with Kami.' Goku nods and the groups flies towards Jingle Village.

They meet the Hell Fighters in the middle, Trunks seem very exited. 'Goten! Dude we can beat up the villains our seniors used to fight!' Goten feels the same and demands to fight Freeza. Gohan interupts them claiming he's not one of their seniors. Goten and Trunks laugh at him while Uub and Pan discuss who they can fight. The Hell Fighters seem increasingly annoyed by this until Freeza shouts at them, 'You dirty Saiyan monkeys! Who do you think you are! We have all grown much stronger over the years, now you don't stand a chance!' The Z fighters attention is quickly redirected towards Frieza. Gohan was the first to speak, 'Dad and Vegeta I'm sure you wouldn't find much of a challenge in these guys. Whatever has caused them to walk the Earth again must be incredibly strong.'Goku agreed and said. 'Very well Gohan, Uub join me and Vegeta we'll split up and look for that weird thing seperately.' Vegeta and Uub agreed, 'Well Kakkarot I guess you can go home and meditate again! I will have this little anomaly wrapped up faster then you can say Kamehameha.' And with that the three warriors flew off.

The Hell Fighters weren't just going to let their most hated opponent Goku escape that easy! Cell screamed, 'Get back here Goku I have to kill you again!' He was however quickly interupted by Frieza who claimed the same thing. Cooler laughed at Freeza's statement and claimed that he had a better chance of defeating Goku than his younger brother. Trunks and Goten were once again amused by the villains of old. 'You know Trunks these guys don't seem that threatening, don't you think?' Trunks had a laugh and Goten joined him. Gohan off course rolled his eyes at his brothers immature behavior. But their comical display was soon interupted as the Hell Fighters experienced a headache, but no ordinary headache. Small black and purple lightning erupted from their heads, their veins tropped. And Gohan instantly recognised the villains their strange behavior, the symbol M on their forehead only made it clearer. 'Guys watch out! These guys are controlled by Babbidi!'

Babbidi? Said Pan, 'Who's that?' Her father Gohan told her that Babbidi was a dark wizard from his youth. 'He used his magic to make Vegeta evil again, but not only did Vegeta became evil! He also got a powerup from it!' Pan actually seemed rather happy about the prospect of fighting these stronger versions of the Villains of old… 'Yep her Saiyan blood is boiling…' Gohan sighed at the battle lust his daughter showed. Gohan turned his head towards Cell, 'Cell you can't make me believe that you just agreed on becoming servants of Babbidi! Nor do I believe that you only brought Cold, Freeza, Cooler and Babbidi's goons as the entire force hell has to offer.' Cell who had regained his calm, albeit under greater influence of Babbidi, started to smile. 'Well Gohan, I can't just tell you everything about our great plan. But I can tell you that we are certainly not the only one's who escaped hell!' And with that all 6 Hell Fighters assaulted the four Demi-Saiyans.

Goten immediatly went for Freeza and his brother Cooler, only using his Full Power Super Saiyan form to make it more interesting. Trunks wouldn't stay behind and assaulted two opponents as well. The powerful Pui-Pui, who had been destroyed by his father years ago. And the energy sucking monster Yakon. Gohan quickly went for Cell, knowing that he posed the greatest threat of the assembled villains. Besides he would love to defeat Cell once again. This left the huge King Cold to Pan, who was indeed intimidated at first. But then remembered the stories her father had told her. About the Trunks from the future, who with just his basic Super Saiyan powers had destroyed Cold when he landed on earth. But there was something different about this Cold. Pan rememberd that her father said that he was big, with long horns on his head. But this Cold looked different, much more like his two sons who where fighting in their 4th form. 'Well at least this will pose much more of a challenge!' And she grabbed Cold's massive hand, pulling him towards the ground.

The battle betwen hell and earth had begun!


	11. Chapter 11: Super 17 Saga Part 3

**Super 17 Saga Part 3**

'You impudent monkey!' Screamed a massive King Cold in his 4th form, 'How is it possible that even in my unsealed form I am still weaker than you beasts!' Pan smiled, her SSJ2 aura flared around her as her hand crushed the bones inside of Cold's arm. But her smile wasn't one of goodness, it was one of malice. Something Gohan noticed, causing him to think back to the mistakes he made while fighting Cell so long ago. But now he was fighting Cell again, in his Mystic form nontheless. Gohan spoke to Cell, 'Well Cell it seems like you've grown much stronger, but not strong enough!' Gohan suddenly charged a Masenko in one hand and blew it against Cells chest. Who screamed in agony.  
Goten and Trunks had their share of battle fun as well, their hard training with Vegeta had certainly paid of. Their movements where smooth, flawless and powerful. And not just that, but due to their constant sparring against Vegeta in his SSJ3 form they had learned to fight together perfectly. Each opening that might cause trouble to Goten was guarded by Trunks and visca versa. It was truly an awesome display almost like a ballet. Well a ballet with super powered beings as the dancers… Pui Pui, Yakon and the brothers Freeza and Cooler where now all fighting the two friends. But even with the brothers in their 5th forms, Yakon's energy sucking and Pui Pui power they stood no chance…

Meanwhile in Satan city the usual rest was being disturbed, a huge blast appeared out of nowhere just outside the city limits. 'Alright mates prepare for the might and beauty of the Ginyu force!' Said a short red skinned humanoid, as he stroke a pose with his friends. A huge humanoid with red hair named Recoome, a blue snake like humanoid named Burter and a small psychic green man called Guldo. 'It's great to be out of hell isn't it Jeice! Yeah you're right Burter! The Red Magma and Blue Whirlwind of the Ginyu force have returned!' And the group started to randomly attack the city.

Their fun didn't last for long though as two figures walked towards them. ' Krillin I thought you said this was going to be a nice and peaceful day of shopping! Well look what's going on here!' A beautiful blond woman said to short men with greying hair. 'Sorry 18, don't worry I will take care of these goons. Would you please hold these bags for me?' The blond woman known as 18 sighed as she took the bags Krillin held. Who immediatly stood into a fighting stance. He was recognised by the psychic Guldo. 'Hey guys look! It's the bald earthling! That weakling is still alive!' Recoome recognised Krillin as well. 'Aaah I will beat you to dead! You do well last battle! But I am stronger now!' The hulking red haired gaint then flew towards Krillin with tremendous speed.

THUD! The last of the Ginyu Force was laying the ground, the Red Magma Jeice had been cut in half by the earth fighter his signature attack, the Destructo Disc. Next to the red skinned fighter laid the tall Burter who's neck was snapped in a single movement by the formerly bald monk. Then there was Guldo who was laying on the ground with a rather large Ki blast burn on his chest. And finally the hulking Recoome was sitting in a rather awkward position with his face down on the ground. His hands reaching for an attacker he could have never seen coming. The earth fighter smiled as he saw the results of his recent training, he had retired a long time ago but still enjoyed to spar with his daughter, or Gohan every so often. His wife had pushed him into training Marron so that she could defend herself against perverts and the like, well Krillins fatherly instincts didn't cause him to think twice about this idea. And together with the ancient master Roshi he had trained Marron pretty well for a somewhat spoiled teenage girl. 18 gave out a small yawn, 'Krillin are you done yet? We still have to pick up Marron.' Krillin quickly returned from his short lived victory and returned to the realm of fatherhood again.

Marron was looking at some clothes in a random store in the Satan City Royal Shopping Center, she was here with her parents but really enjoyed just wandering around the city, as any teenage girl she valued her newly aquired independence above all. Her training with the perverted Roshi had been hard, and the old man didn't waste any chances checking her out until either her father or her mother pummeled him into the ground. But she had grown quite strong over time, strong enough that she could train with her father. Learning his signature technique the Destructo Disc, though it was still a bore to do so. The freedom she gained from her parents by getting stronger was pretty sweet. Suddenly her thoughts where disturbed by a loud scream, a older lady was cowering in fear as she saw a huge bald and armored man walk into the shopping center. 'It's the alien that destroyed West City decades ago! Waaaah!' More older visitors started to recognise the bald Saiyan called Nappa. His power had increased since he died. He now ranked in the same leagues as Zarbon or Dodoria. Which had caused his pride to swell immensly until Frieza and his goons entered hell as well… He had escaped hell with the other hell fighters, bearing a big M on his forehead he started to blow up stores with small concentrated Ki blasts. Killing dozens of people in the process.

Though his fun wouldn't last that long, as Marron flared up her Ki and rammed into the huge Saiyans body. 'You bastard! I was going to visit that shop later today!' A large ball of Ki formed into her hands and she threw the blast into Nappa's stomach. Causing his armor to crack, but his physique remained and stood tall. He then turned towards the teenage fighter and said, 'Oh look what we have here an earthling with some guts!' He then slammed Marron into the walls of the mall. She wasn't brought down that easy though, her Ki flared up once again and she started to assault Nappa with a barrage of kicks and punches. Nappa just stood there and let it happen, up to the point he saw an opening to easy to ignore and grabbed the young girl's arm. He then started to slam her into the ground repeatedly. Marron started to feel dizzy and the pain of her body being slammed into the ground so many times was agonizing. She was on the route to losing consciousness. Where it not for the fact that suddenly a familiar face appeared before her. It was her mother 18! 18 had little to no trouble subdoing the huge Nappa, who was defeated with a single punch. 18 turned towards her daughter 'Well Marron guess who won't be going out this weekend.'

Back at the outskirts of Satan City Uub, Vegeta and Goku where moving towards Jingle village. The sounds of battle where blaring behind them. Vegeta was amused by how easy it was for his two students to beat up enemies of Freeza's caliber. It remined him how strong the Saiyan race had become ever since meeting this blue marble named Earth. Goku signalled the two other fighters to land, causing Vegeta to stumble slightly as he was brought back into reality. 'So guys what should we do now? I can feel that strange disturbance of Ki. But I can't pinpoint it exactly.' Vegeta scuffed at Goku. 'Kakkarot isn't it obvious! Just go home and leave me to deal with this problem!' Goku smiled broadly, 'No thanks for the offer Vegeta but I'd like to fight as well.' Uub then proposed to split up and just look around the outskirts of Jingle Village for any weird disturbances. The two mighty Saiyans agreed and they split up. Goku noticed a building he hadn't seen since his youth, the Muscle Tower! He remembered the fighters he bested there, and he remembered his friend Eighter. Goku's mind wandered off as memories returned. But Vegeta was determined to find this anomaly before Goku could arrive. He then noticed a weird portal-ish crack in the air and decided to check it out.


	12. Chapter 12: Super 17 Saga Part 4

**Super 17 Saga Part 4**

'Wow these Frost Demons really are quite powerfull' thought a winded Super Saiyan 2 Pan, as she dodged another punch from the hulking King Cold. Their battle was intense, and everyone around them could feel it. Even though Gohan, Trunks and Goten where all fighting powerfull opponents in their own right. There just was something about Pan her lust for battle that reminded them of their younger selves. A lust for battle that could sometimes turn ugly. As was recalled by Gohan, his first battle with Cell during the Cell games was the only proof he really needed. THUD! A huge Frost Demon fist smashed into Pan, who was gasping for air. 'Damn… Damn… You!' She said softly, as almost immediatly afterwards another burst of SSJ2 power emerged from her reserves. Pan screamed, 'Bend over so I can kick you ass back to hell!'. As she delivered a strong combo to the entire mass that was King Cold his torso, breaking bones in the process.

Goten and Trunks their flawless ballet of punches, kicks, jabs and various combo's was quickly overwhelming their four opponents. 'Hey buddy let's say we finish this once and for all!' A smiling Goten said. His friend Trunks replied with joy, 'Yeah! Let's kick it up a notch!' And their Super Saiyan 2 energy rose from their bodies as Mountains crumbled and evil was forced to step back. Goten and Trunks stopped their assault, their transformation had blown away their four opponents. And one of them, the energy sucking Yakon was getting exited. 'YES! YES! It's that energy again! That delicious energy!' Suddenly he leaped towards the two demi-Saiyans. 'Hey Trunks I remember how my dad destroyed this monster… Check this out!' Goten started to put out more energy, his Mastered Super Saiyan 2 was off course capable of doing so. And his hopes were forfilled by the monster Yakon, who started to suck his Super Saiyan 2 aura away. But Goten started to put out even more power, and more, and more. Then Yakon stopped, 'You didn't think I would fall for the same trick again did you?! Mwuahaha! I increased my capacity for sucking up your energies! Thanks to master Babbidi off course!' Goten smirked. Even so won't you just try it again, isn't my energy just so delicious that you can't resist it? Here have some dessert!' Goten started to put out even more energy and Yakon, confident that he could take it, started to eat the energy again. It would be the last time he ever did… As it turned out Goten's energy was simply too much, and very similar to his previous defeat. Yakon was completely dissolving thanks to the energy he consumed. The two Frost Demons, Freeza and Cooler. Accompanied by Pui Pui where just standing there in awe, even with their combined might they stood no chance at all…

Gohan and Cell where facing off once again, the epic battle going on between these two powerfull entities was completely destroying their respective surroundings. 'You've improved Gohan…' Said Cell calmly. 'Maybe now your Daddy won't have to die for your victory!' Cell screamed as he maliciously started a new assault, repeatedly punching Gohan all over his body in a matter of seconds. But then Gohan caught the bio-Android his or it's fists, it wen't pretty quick from there.

'You know Cell, I have increased my strength to limits you can't even imagine. I have started a family, I have a daughter who could destroy you, my life is perfect compared to your perfect body. It's a shame you never even considered acknowledging you're not a Perfect being. But if you need another demonstration that much… I'm very willing to oblidge.' And with that Gohan's hands started to slowly increase the power that held Cell's fists in an iron grip. For Cell the pain was almost unbearable, he could easily regenerate his limbs if they where torn off. But Gohan wasn't doing that, he was just hurting Cell. Making him realise, once again, that he wasn't as strong as he once thought.

'But… but how! You haven't even transformed into a Super Saiyan yet! How! How can you beat me… Like… Like this!' Cell screamed his heart or whatever he had out. 'Let's just say I have some friends up there.' As he pointed towards the sky. Gohan then ripped off Cell's arms, and started to attack the mangled body of the so called Perfect being.

Vegeta walked towards the odd looking portal that radiated with evil energy. Ever since he was to be granted his body in the afterlife he wondered if the Kaio Shins would still send him to hell for his crimes. He had really come to dislike the idea of Hell, even if it's conditions where mellow compared to his softests training regiment these days. The idea just didn't seem as appaling as it was before.

'I should probably contact Kakkarot and Uub before I walk through this portal… Then again I am the most powerfull being alive! ' As Vegeta said these words to himself he suddenly remembered that he was going to a place where no one was alive… 'A creepy choice of words…' Vegeta discarded it as a slip of the tongue and entered into hell. The energy the portal gave away felt creepy, but still somewhat natural. He could only imagine what kind of chills Kakkarot that good hearted fool would get when he'd enter into this realm.

Goku had felt Vegeta's sudden dissappearance from the Earthly realm. He quickly send a telepathic message to his disciple. 'Uub did you feel that?' The essence of Buu replied, 'Yes Sensei, does this mean that Vegeta has found the portal?' Goku cheerfully replied, 'I think so! Let's get over there and find out who has been causing all this trouble.' Goku's grin widened. 'Maybe we will find someone really strong!' Uub sighed, he knew what this meant. Goku was expecting a good fight, and he would get it one way or another. Secretly he hoped that their would be a powerful threat in hell. After all sparring with Goku is always a very tough thing to do. Uub had taken over a lot of this from his Sensei. Including his eating habits and his love for training and getting stronger. His pure and good heart and protective nature as well. But fighting to the brink of death in a sparring match… That was something only a Saiyan would volunteer for. He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly sped up towards the place he had last sensed Vegeta. Goku was ,off course, already miles ahead.

Within seconds Vegeta was standing in Hell. It's fires ablase as he noticed the wizard Babbidi and his allies, Myuu and Gero. 'Well, well Vegeta. Have you come to join me again? Or did you just want to say hello?' The small figure that was Babbidi was sitting near his crystal ball flanked by the Android and Machine Mutant. Vegeta scuffed at his remarks, 'Spare me your antics Babbidi, I've come here to destroy those who attack my homeworld. And I would very much advise you to cease your useless attack. Or this might end up dirty for you…' Now Babbidi gave away a small smile. 'You know Vegeta ever since you escaped from my influence, and that unfatefull day that my own father's creation destroyed me… I've been looking for a way to increase my magical powers of control. And as you might have noticed I've improved very much…' Vegeta noticed that Gero and Myuu bore the M symbol on their foreheads. The M was a sign of subordination towards Babbidi, and in the past the power of the Androids may have concerned him a bit. Nowadays Gero wasn't more of a threat than the average human… 'Babbidi I do not understand how you believe that these weaklings could stop me!' The Saiyan Prince proudly announced his obvious superiority towards Babbidi and his goons. 'Now tell me why I shouldn't have just blasted you away seconds ago!' Vegeta said as he continued his taunts. Then a tall figure appeared from the shadows behind Babbidi and the two doctors. He had spiky upright hair, wore a beautiful set of armor of which the beauty was enhanced by a jewel bore with a necklace. The armor beared the symbol of Saiyan royalty. It was Vegeta's father, King Vegeta!

Check out my deviantart account! It has some concepts for DBGT-R.

gallery/40948362


	13. Chapter 13: Super 17 Saga Part 5

**Super 17 Saga Part 5**

In hell a fierce Saiyan warrior stands across the vast reaches of this desolate plain of existance. In front of him a ghost from the past, behind him a gate towards his home. King Vegeta stood tall compared to his son, but the difference in power could be noticed by any Ki sensitive person. King Vegeta however was not one of these. Boldly he stood in front of his son, both men where tense. They had some unresolved issues between the two of them. Vegeta had always looked up to his father, as a role model, a true saiyan warrior and as the King of his almost lost race. King Vegeta was unhappy to see his son as he was now. He called out to him, 'Son you dissappoint me, you settled down on a mudball and mated with a weakling! Your halfbreed children are even worse! And most of all you have let yourselve get surpassed by a low class dog more often then not!' King Vegeta's anger became greater with each listed reason as to why he was so dissappointed in his son. To finish of his tirade he insulted one of Vegeta's most important characteristics, his Saiyan heritage. 'Do you even remember being a Saiyan! Have you turned your back on your Saiyan heritage!?' Vegeta snapped, he flew towards King Vegeta with tremendous speed. Vegeta pinned down his father to the ground with one hand. He then spoke, 'You dare call me a weakling! A traitor and claim that I have lost my Saiyan heritage!' Vegeta's words where filled with rage, but also a hint of sadness. He had at least hoped for a single compliment from his father for becoming this powerfull. But then he realised that King Vegeta did not know about his true power…

Slowly he removed his hand from King Vegeta's throat, the King of all Saiyans coughed up some blood. 'I see my son, you have indeed grown powerfull…' Vegeta angrily replied, 'I have become more powerfull than you could ever imagine, I have surpassed the limits of a normal Saiyan several times. I and Kakkararot have reached the status of Super Saiyan, as you are hopefully aware of!' King Vegeta scowled, 'Ah yes the low class dog that surpassed you by becoming the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years!' Vegeta glared at his father, it was a deathly glare… While he disliked many things about Kakkarot, he also believed that they where true rivals, and true friends. The last two of a once great race. 'Father… Even though Kakkarot was stronger back then, I have risen above the previous limits. You may have heard about Super Saiyan, and maybe even Super Saiyan 2?' King Vegeta only spit at the notion of his son being this powerfull. Even he himself had not attained the legendary status of Super Saiyan, much less that low class elite Bardock…

King Vegeta was rudily awakened from his thoughts as Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan 3… The whole of hell was shaking at the tremendous power that erupted from Vegeta's body. Vegeta had off course learned to master the transformation. He was able to ascend in mere nanoseconds without any terrain damage. But the effect of the overly dramatic and damaging properties of the transformation would certainly intimidate lesser opponents.

Vegeta's transformation into a Super Saiyan 3 was complete, his golden mane floating staticly in the air. Vegeta breathed out, his whole form seemed to relax as the immense power of his transformation acted as a natural extension of his own power. Maintaining Super Saiyan 3 was as easy as flying to him now. 'As you can see I have enough power to destroy any of those fools your master Babbidi has send out there, which brings me to a very important question. How did you get the idea to join those damned Frost Demons again! They where the ones who destroyed our planet! Our race! Our pride and honour! And yet here you are, joining them once again! You are nothing more then a servant!' Vegeta's anger infused little speech didn't seem to impress King Vegeta. 'Fool, I only serve Master Babbidi! Freeza and his species don't concern me! But enough of this sentimental crap! Fight me son! Show me that you are worthy of taking my throne!' King Vegeta powered up, a small ball of energy drifted towards the so called ceiling of hell. King Vegeta's features changed, his mouth elongated into a snout. His bodyhair grew, as did his size. King Vegeta had transformed into the mighty Oozaru. Or rather the once mighty Oozaru. Regular Super Saiyan transformations outclassed the great ape form by far. At least up to the point where one was strong enough to transform into a Golden Oozaru. King Vegeta laughed, my power has increased tenfold now! And with Master Babbidi's help I have surpassed the limits of a normal Saiyan! My powerlevel was 20.000.000 before, but now my power is at 200.000.000!

Vegeta gave away a small smirk, that old fool really was an elite… His power was greater than that of any novice Super Saiyan. Yet he felt that King Vegeta's Ki was disturbed, it was unnatural… A normal Saiyan could only grow to around 10 maybe 15 million units. But Babbidi's spell had magicly enhanced his power. But the Oozaru state wasn't meant for transformations of Saiyans with that kind of power. King Vegeta was to weak to become a Golden Oozaru, but too strong for a regular Oozaru. His fathers Ki was certainly giving that away, Vegeta figured that without the magical prowess of Babbidi King Vegeta's body would have been torn apart. After all if it wouldn't have done so, he would have certainly used the Oozaru form after increasing his base limit by becoming a Super Saiyan… Kakkarot would have never seen it coming… King Vegeta's huge fist launched itself towards Vegeta. Who easily dodged the hulking form of his father. 'You know father I'm actually impressed by your power. It's too bad it was attained by something as dirty as magic, a true Saiyan wouldn't resort to those kind of tricks!' Vegeta's taunt worked as King Vegeta's attacks become fiercer, his power continued to grow and grow. But none of the attacks he fired at his son would hit, now it was King Vegeta's turn to taunt. In his growling Oozaru voice he spoke, 'I see that you can do nothing but dodge at the sight of my power!' Vegeta seemingly fell for the taunt as he stopped moving. King Vegeta wasted no time in exploiting the opening as he fired a full powered mouth blast at his son. The Prince of all Saiyans was not impressed, with a wave of his hand the blast dissappeared into nothingness. Vegeta then jumped towards his father, a single punch to the Oozaru's gut was enough to send King Vegeta miles away. Vegeta slowly flew towards the place his father had landed, there he found his fathers Oozaru body twitching and turning around in agony. The price for power had been too great on the Saiyans body. King Vegeta's body had cracked, his form returned to the very humanoid appearance of a Saiyan, save for the tail.

Vegeta landed in front of his fathers broken body, 'Well father, that's what you get for dealing with wizards. Now let me show you how to truly use the Oozaru's power!' Vegeta's eyes turned red, the trademark Super Saiyan cyan eyes gave way for the next level. Vegeta's hair shortened and returned to it's normal lenght, only for it to grow again, giving Vegeta's hair the appearance of a mane. Golden Oozaro fur grew all over his body safe for a good part of torso and face. Golden fur lines encircled his eyes as well, contrasting with his now red eyes. 'This is the Super Saiyan 4 form, or rather the Oozaru Super Saiyan form. It converts all of the Super Saiyan power into raw physical power, though rest assured my Ki attacks aren't any less powerfull. My body however… Vegeta flexed his arm muscles... Is unbeatable!' The simple power that came with the flexing of his arm muscles caused all the Mountains in a radius of 10 kilometers to crumble. 'And I'm still only stretching… It's a good thing I fought in this form on that Tuffle planet and not on earth… It could have caused some damage.'

Vegeta walked towards his fathers broken body, his very footsteps caused the ground shake. Vegeta knew that this was only because he had not fully mastered the Super Saiyan 4 form yet… But it sure had a dramatic effect. 'Now, because you are my father I will kill you with my full power. As was custom to our people long ago.' Vegeta put his hands forward, yellow Ki with red bolts of lighting was gathering in his hands. 'BIG BANG FLASH!' a ball of incredible energy flung towards King Vegeta.

King Vegeta's body disintegrated upon impact, but Vegeta could still hear him say something… Something vague but yet very clear, his fathers last words where, 'Congratulations my son, you truly are the King of all Saiyans…'


	14. Chapter 14: Super 17 Saga Part 6

**Super 17 Saga Part 6**

(Android #17 will be reffered to as #17, while Hell Fighter 17 will be referred to as 17.)

In another part of Hell on a great open plain Hell Fighter 17 was standing next to the unconscious #17. Slowly the male android awoke, his unconsciousness had been plagued with thoughts he never really considered before. Goku being his enemy? The one he hated most? No he hated Gero the most! He rose up, but froze cold when he saw Hell Fighter 17 standing in front of him. 'You! You're me!' Hell Fighter 17 gave away an evil grin and said, 'Oh no, I'm what where supposed to become, the destroyer of Goku and the Saiyans!' #17 regained his calm demeanor, 'Well if you're exactly like me but as an evil twist.' #17 smirked. 'Then I can stop you!' He charged at 17, landing a kick on the Hell Fighter his neck before blasting a Photon Flash on the rest of 17's body. # 17 landed a few meters away and turned around ready to receive the counterattack.

As 17's figure cleared from the rising smoke and rubble #17 watched in astonishment. His evil clone didn't seem to be damaged at all. 'What… How is this possible!' #17's calm demeanor was quickly being replaced with an aura of fear. 17 then started to walk towards #17 slowly, 'You didn't think that Doctor Gero would create an exact duplicate of you? No this time he had help in the form of brilliant Doctor Myuu! I'm several times stronger than you have ever been.' The malicious voice of 17 was piercing the innermost workings of #17's mind. What was this overpowered piece of junk going to do now? Why did he bring him to hell? There where so many things happening right now that didn't make sense to #17.

But before #17 could finish this trail of thought a fist went through his enhanced skin, reaching for his powercore. Another hand moved towards his face, and a more devious version of his own voice calmly said. 'Android Assimilation Program initiated.' Out of 17's hands cables emerged, linking up with the wiring and other Technologies in #17's body. 'Destroying subject Android #17 it's ability to resist assimilation.' Small trails of smoke began to drift out of #17's ears and mouth. His eyes went blank after that. Now 17's torso opened, revealing his own supercharged powercore. 'Transporting subject Android #17 it's powercore into own trajectory.' 17's voice sounded more and more mechanical and malicious as it exerted the most crucial lines in it's programming. The assimilation was obviously straining the machine it's capabilities. CLICK, a series of wires and cables threw themselves at the newly entered powercore. 'Assimilation of new powercore complete, completing link-up of powercore systems.' 17's torso closed again, he felt his secondary functions being activated. The tiny nanites that Gero and Myuu had inserted in the Androids artificial-bloodstream were quickly using the newly found powersource to enchance 17's body. Another stream of nanites was launched out of 17's hands, where holes where being formed. The nanites swarmed around him for a while, as if scanning the area for the proper materials. And hell had plenty of minerals. The nanites returned after extracting ore from a mineral rich vein the two 17's had been fighting on.

At this point 17's body was changing more and more, the newly gained power and materials increased his stature, his arms had become fully mechanical as had parts of his limbs and torso as to accomodate the size changing. Red dots now shined on the palms of his hands, while one of these hands moved towards his other arm. Taking of half of it in a fashion of the late #16, a highly concentrated energy gathered in the half arm. 'Super Hell's Flash!' a volley of energy bullets blasted out of the arm. Flattening thousands of miles of Hell's seemingly infinite plain.

17 then started to laugh maniacly, 'Last of the Saiyans! Prepare to be destroyed by the might of Super 17!'

Gero and Myuu then appeared next to the newly created Super 17. They both clapped before the tall stature of Super 17. Gero was the first one to speak, 'Ah isn't this great my Android! You've killed that rebellious scum! And became much more powerfull in the progress. According to my calculations you should have at least your own power plus 17's power. The physical change probably brought out some of #17's powercore's limits as well.' Myuu interrupted, 'Yes I must agree with most of this assesment. But even then Super 17 may not be enough against that arrogant Vegeta. He did after all destroyed my most powerfull creation…' Gero scuffed, ' A creation that killed you…' Myuu returned the insult, 'What have you told me about #17 and #18 again?' Gero ignored Myuu's callout and moved on. 'I… We have considered this problem beforehand, and with our two combined minds we managed to create a new version of your Android Assimilation Program. When we upload this new data you will be able to absorb #18 as well. And you will be perfect!' Myuu nodded in agreement. 'It's the same idea my collegue here used to strengthen his Bio-Android Cell. Though with my added technology you will be much more capable.' Myuu and Gero both walked towards Super 17, their hands touched Super 17's. In Gero's case the two absorbtion orbs touched while Myuu's body simply emmited a wire.

'Magnificent! Now you will be able to absorb #18 as well, that bitch won't know what hit her.' Said Gero, his hatred for the two Androids who where once going to carry out his legacy was still apparant. If the violent assimilation of #17 hadn't already hinted at that. Myuu was much calmer, and spoke. 'Thanks to my dear collague your energy won't be detactable. This will allow you to move in on #18 before you have to confront the strongest opponents Earth has to offer. We've already succeeded in trapping Vegeta in hell for a while thanks to Babbidi's help…' Gero added, 'Don't mess this up.' Super 17's eyes widened, the two doctors had just told him everything he needed to know. They even gave him the means to grow more powerfull… But they somehow thought they controlled him. He was going to do something about this ridiculous notion. Soon… Very soon.

On a different dimensional plain Goku and Uub landed in front of portal that would bring them to the dimensional plain in which Super 17 was just born. Goku looked at Uub, 'Keep your guard up, we're about to enter Hell, and when Vegeta had to use his strongest form there must be something powerfull in there.' Uub nodded and Goku smiled and spoke, 'I'm ready for the challenge!'

Uub just nodded, he wasn't too keen on entering Hell, even the portal alone emmited some sort of strange sensation. Goku was oblivious to it, either he didn't care or his previous encounters in Hell weren't as… Scary as they should have been. Funnily enough Goku was just thinking of his short trip to Hell in his younger years. When he accidentally fell of off Snake Way. The antics of those two weird Oni's was enough to make him chuckle even now. Uub just ignored his sensei's odd behavior and asked if they could get on going now. Goku smiled again and the two walked into the bowels of Hell.


	15. Chapter 15: Super 17 Saga Part 7

**Super 17 Saga Part 7**

Goku and Uub walked into Hell, even for their standards this was a weird sensation. Especially for the young fighter Uub. Who had never experienced such a thing. 'Master it feels so… Inpure in here.' Goku's face was stern and on guard, as it always was in times of battle. 'I know Uub, I've been here before. The energy emitting from this place is much worse then I remember. It's…' Uub finished the sentence, 'Incredibly evil…' The two fighters walked along, trying to track Vegeta's energy signature.

'Damn, this evil energy is disturbing my Ki senses.' Said the young fighter Uub. He looked around… 'Goku? Goku! Where are you? Master Goku!?' The reincarnation of Buu showed a hint of fear. Where was his mentor? Meanwhile Goku was thinking something similar. He was just walking next to Uub, and then suddenly his student had dissapeared. 'Oh well I'll find him along the road. If we both keep tracking Vegeta's energy signal we will meet up anyways.' The Saiyan raised on earth smiled and with a large burst of energy he took off into the skies of hell with incredible speed.

Uub had been flying for a few minutes now, but even with his speed the plains of hell seemed endless. As if the entire surface of hell was as big as all the galaxies in existance… It was hard to find your way out here. And he wasn't planning on getting lost in this unfamiliar land. Suddenly he felt a weak but familiar power lurking somewhere. 'Piccolo, so that's what happened to you.' Uub activated his Spirit Burst times 10, quintupling his power and speed. Under the little to no strain he experienced from the Spirit Burst he flew towards the faint source of Ki that represented Piccolo. The self appointed Guardian of Hell. Within a few minutes of flight Uub had already reached the caverns where Babbidi and his cronies had locked Piccolo away. The guards where some Planet Trade Soldiers who bore the Majin mark on their heads. Uub easily disposed of them with a few Ki blasts. 'If you're already in hell you don't need mercy…' He muttered under the sound of his Ki blasts exploding against the bodies of the guards. The student of Goku walked towards the cavern in which Piccolo lay, he seemed weakened. A weird contraption was locked onto his arms, 'Energy depleting chains perhaps.' Uub thought.

Piccolo had heard the explosions outside of the prison caverns, the energy felt familiar. And a grin appeared on the face of the powerfull Namekian as Uub walked into his cel. 'Long time no see kid.' Said the Guardian of Hell. 'Hey there Piccolo, so they got you first didn't they?' The Namekian scowled at the young warriors words, but nodded. 'Cell and Cold attacked me, and before I realised that they where under Babbidi's control they took me down… But why are you here now?'

Uub put up a serious face as the destroyed the chains containing Piccolo, 'The others are fighting the villains that came of out Hell after you where defeated.' Piccolo looked as shocked as he could be with his drained strength and stoic demeanor. 'And then Goku, Vegeta and went into Hell to search for the source of gate and shut it down.' Piccolo nodded in understanding. 'I see, well let's get out of here, we have to take down whoever is responsible for this… I know Babbidi is, but he can't be doing this alone.' Uub agreed on the notion and with him supporting Piccolo's body under his shoulder they flew off.

Goku was flying at his base powers top speed. Easily faster than the speed of light, he figured that he could go this fast as Vegeta's power was big enough to notice even with this great speed. He could have used Instant Transmission. But then again, 'It would be boring.' He spoke to himself. Then Goku noticed some higher powerlevels below him. With most, if not all of the Hell Fighters being on earth. Who could these two Ki sources be? Goku stopped his flight immediatly and at a slower pace flew towards the source of the Ki. Soon enough his flight was interuppted by two figures. One was tall and had a long mane of hair reaching all the way to his legs. The other was tanned, with spiky hair all over his head…. Goku definitely recognised one of them, it was his brother Raditz. But the other man… He was obviously a Saiyan, the tail belt was a dead give away. 'Oh hi Raditz, I see you've grown a bit stronger since the last time we saw eachother.' Raditz growled, 'You foul renegade of a brother! I've grown a thousand times stronger since the last time we fought, even a Super Saiyan like you won't be able to stand up to me now!' Goku grinned, 'So you know I can transform into a Super Saiyan? But you still think you can take me?' A goofy grin appeared on Goku's face.

Raditz was about to scream bloody murder, but the other Saiyan cut him off. 'Raditz you brat shut up! Show some respect to your brother, he is the one who defeated Frieza remember. Not me, not you.' Goku smiled broadly. 'So you know that as well? Could you please tell me who you are? I've never seen you before. Though you look familiar…' The other Saiyan gave away a small grin, 'So Kakkarot you don't even recognise your own father anymore. It's such a shame that even a Super Saiyan is that out of touch with the old glories of the Saiyan race.' Goku's grin turned into an expression of shock, as he almost choke on his own words. 'Wait… What? You are my father?'

Raditz entered the conversation again, he had calmed down a bit. 'Yes Kakkarot! This is our father, the strongest Saiyan in hell!' Goku smiled, 'Really!? Wow I never knew my dad was that strong!' Bardock growled, 'Kakkarot… You have defeated Frieza and avenged our race. And for that I am grateful. But you also have no sense of Saiyan pride! You don't even have a tail! What happened to you son? How could a Saiyan with your power not share the basic traits of our warrior race!' Bardock sneered angrily at Goku, but the Saiyan from earth was not impressed. 'Father, brother, when I was younger I bumped my head really hard. It made me forget about my mission to destroy the earth's people. Instead I was now free to grow up as one of them. I made friends, I started a family and I become stronger. If you disagree, proof to me that those are not greater goals then pride or conquest! Then come back and talk about your Saiyan pride. I have no need for it. I live for battle and for my friends and family, and nothing else! Well a good dozen plates of food aside off course…'

Bardock and Raditz where furious, their power was rising with every second. It was then that Goku noticed the Majin symbols on their foreheads. Goku looked down defeated, 'So I can't safe you anymore… The least I can do is give your souls another chance at life.' He said softly under the screams of Bardock and Raditz their growing power. 'Please forgive me father… Brother.'

Goku shot forward, two Ki blasts where sitting in the palms of his hands. And with an incredible burst of speed the two blasts, capable of destroying entire planets where launched into the torso's of Goku's brother and father. Goku shedded a small tear as he pushed a second wave of energy into the blasts. A milisecond later the otherworld bodies of his two relatives where gone. Goku looked up towards the skies of hell. 'I hope you will both come back someday… As better persons.'  
The lone tear of the Saiyan from Earth hit the red soils of Hell. As he flew off towards his next destination.

Meanwhile on the Sacred planet of the Kai's, 'Renowned ancestor, this doesn't look good!' The guardian of the galaxy, Kibito Kai said towards his ancestor. Usually referred to as Old or Elder Kai by anyone but him. 'Yes! Yes! You youngsters and your panicky ways! I was just reading this great magazine and then you come along screaming as if Hell had come to the mortal plain!'

'Renowned ancestor I'm afraid that this is exactly the case!' Kibito Kai said, as the silently condemned the ignorance his ancestor sometimes showed. But even so his wisdom was only rivalled by his weirdness. 'Oh my! This is bad! Really bad!... But didn't we ask that Namekian, uhm Piccolo right? To guard Hell for us? He didn't seem to mind doing that.' The elder Kai spoke. Kibito Kai was analyzing the situation. 'It seems that the villains we locked up in Hell have broken out! Under the leadership of that fiend Babbidi!' Kibito Kai looked towards his ancestor for advice. The elder Kai said, 'Babbidi couldn't have done that alone… No he must have had help. But it isn't important who did it. It's more important now how this situation is getting handled. Where did the portal open?'

Kibito Kai cleared his throat, 'Earth it seems renowned ancestor.' A shocked expression took a hold of the Elder Kai. 'This isn't going to end well…'


	16. Chapter 16: Super 17 Saga Part 8

uper 17 Saga Part 8:

A great battle has enveloped planet Earth, the Z fighters face of against the Hell fighters. While Piccolo, Uub, Goku and Vegeta are busy in hell, our other heroes: Gohan, Pan, Goten and Trunks are still fighting against the villains of old. Cell, Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Pui Pui and Yakon.  
These so called Hell Fighters where all firmly under the control of the dark wizard Babbidi. The one responsible for the creation of a portal between Hell and the mortal realm. This battle between Good and Evil wouldn't however, wouldn't last that long anymore. Even with their Majin power-ups the Hell Fighters could not stand up against the might of the Z fighters after all these years.

Several explosions covered a wasteland as Pan in her Super Saiyan 2 form faced off against the mighty King Cold in his 4th form. Punches, kicks, jabs and hooks where thrown and countered by both fighters. Cold was actually holding up pretty well against the youngest Super Saiyan in his opponents team. But with every passing second Pan was overpowering her opponent more and more. 'Ill kill you with this next attack!' Shouted the young Pan, her Super Saiyan 2 form was not yet fully mastered, and at such a young age even a mastered Super Saiyan 1 could lose control.  
And Pan had always been a bit… Expressive then others.

Gohan was the first to notice this growing bloodlust inside of Pan. He like his father didn't like killing, even killing off villains was something he didn't like all that much. But he had learned that sometimes it was neccesary to kill those who where evil. But this was not one of those times. Driving them back into hell should suffice thought Gohan. Cell had recovered from Gohan's previous assault, and started off with a new set of furious punches. He then casually dodged one of Cell his punches, 'Well Cell it looks like you will lose once again.  
Compared to you I play in a different league.' The self proclaimed Perfect Being angrily tried to knee Gohan after his punch failed. When the first Demi-Saiyan dodged it again he screamed angrily, 'No this can't be! I can't be this outclassed against you! Not again!' Cell started to reflect on his decisions, he didn't chose to become evil. No it was his destiny, his programming. Becoming a Majin however, was a conscious choice. One he would have regretted, but having another shot at Gohan got his Saiyan genes boiling. This reflection on his choices was however short-lived as he gave away an evil grin and continued his assault on Gohan.  
'Sigh, Cell just give up now, I haven't really enjoyed fighting since I was a teen… I am merely forfilling the duty that comes with the power that I have.' Gohan grabbed Cells incoming fist, and squeezed it with great strength. 'It's over Cell, you're boring me.' Gohan then focused his energy into a telekinetic forcefield that enveloped Cell. 'You know Cell let me give you short lecture, I've been experimenting with Ki and it's properties for some time. I don't enjoy fighting, but Ki is such an incredible thing. I couldn't help myself but studying it for a bit.' The forcefield had enveloped Cell and started to tighten. 'Some have always been gifted at Ki manipulation, father was rather good with Ki attacks. Frieza and Chaotzu have very potent telekineses, as have many of the Frost Demons.' His pupils turned at Cell. 'Your telekineses is also incredibly strong as you have the genes of many of these fighters.'  
'But let me show you what a potent mind and even more power can do with Ki…' Gohan's finger moved up for a bit. And Cell was launched into the upper atmosphere. Gohan formed another forcefield where he wanted Cell to land. His finger then moved down and at a whim Cell advanced towards his lower forcefield with incredible speeds. As Cell crashed into the forcefield a shockwave could be felt around the earth, the force of Gohans attack was incredibly localised and enough to destroy the Solar system with ease. Cell's body crumbled under the immense power, he could feel his limbs getting crushed under the sheer power of the two forcefield sandwhich, of which he was the filling.  
Gohan then released the forcefields, 'Well that shouldn't have killed you Cell. So I'll just wait here until you regenerate. Then I will kick you back into hell…' Gohan sighed, he still had to prepare a several classes for tomorrow. Hopefully his father and Vegeta would close that portal without any trouble.

Goten and Trunks where having little trouble with their opponents as well, Trunks had made quick work of Pui Pui. And the energy sucking monster named Yakon hadn't been much of a match as well. Goten's situation wasn't that different. Even in their 5th forms Frieza and Cooler hadn't caused to much trouble even in his SSJ1 form. Trunks and Goten fistpumped, 'Dude that was really cool!' Said a jolly looking Goten. 'I know right!' Smiled Trunks. 'We've really showed them not to mess with Earth!' Said the son of Vegeta. Goten nodded, 'Should we finish them off?' He asked his friend. 'I don't think we need to, Gohan didn't do it…' 'Right, well let's just keep our guard up in case they try something funny.'

The battle between the Hell and Z fighters wasn't the only theater in this crissis. Several cities near Jingle Village where under attack as well. And it was up to Earth's special forces to deal with them!  
An elderly Tienshinhan intercepted three warriors wearing Planet Trade equipment. 'I think you've flown far enough… You're supposed to have died a long time ago.' Said the three eyed earthling.  
'Oh well zis is a suprise, a little human iz coming to fight us!' Said a blond haired and blue skinned alien with a thick French accent. 'Oi let me fight him, Ill show you lads the trick I used to pop a mans skull with me bare hands!' Said a green skinned alien with long black hair. 'Grwaawwggh!' Screamed a third and weirder looking alien with reptillian features. Let's take zis one on togethér les ami's!'  
'Right!' Shouted the other two aliens.  
And the three warriors that composed Coolers Armored Squadron charged at the earthling. Tien easily dodged the first volley of attacks, countering Doore with a swift kick into his torso. Neiz was blasted away by a simple energy ball. Salza was however quick enough to fall back, power up his energy sword and assault Tien once again. Tien had however gained the time he needed, 'Multi-form technique!' Tien concentrated and two copies of himself appeared, the two copies assaulted the recovering Doore and Neiz as the original threw himself at Salza.

The three Tien's where now occupying each of the members from Cooler's Armored Squadron, though due to the Multi-form it's power dividing downside Tien and his copies where having some trouble keeping up with their opponents. In unison the three Tien's shouted, 'Spirit Burst x10!' All three Tien's their powerlevel quintippled and with this awesome display of power the three Tiens drove Coolers henchman together in a circle. As the three Tiens continued to counter every attack they suddenly shouted, 'Kikiho!' and three triangle shaped Ki attacks enveloped Coolers Armored Squadron, and with three screams fading away another series of hell fighters had been defeated.  
Tien sensed the energies around him, sensing out the next batch of escapees.

The Scar-Faced-Bandit Yamcha landed in West City, he wasn't that much of a fighter anymore. But the low Ki's that he felt around here that where attacking the city wouldn't be much of a match for him. A few seconds later he saw an explosion just a few miles away. 'Well here we go! Time to safe the city!' Yamcha flew towards the explosion as he landed several hundreds of PTO grunts and elites together with a group of Saibamen where ravaging the city in one of their standard genocide procedures. Yamcha charged a Kamehameha, knowing that he had to defeat a large amount of soldiers quickly and efficiently. Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha! The blue white wave of the Turtle master Roshi shot forward. Obliderating anyone in it's way the beam faded away after exiting earths atmosphere. Yamcha then charged at the dozens of remaining Planet Trade soldiers, easily dodging everything they threw at him. 'It's time to end this! 'Kaio-Ken times 2! And now, Spirit Ball!' The Spirit Ball reinforced with Kaio-Ken blew towards the Planet Trade soldiers, having learned a valuable lesson about energy waves many soldiers managed to dodge the compartively small Spirit Ball.  
They where however in for a nasty suprise as the SpiritBall suddenly turned around and completely obliderated the unsuspecting soldiers. The Spirit Ball turned around again, and again. Wiping out many of the maniacal soldiers. If there was one thing Yamcha had learned from dying it was to be at ruthless as possible once you had confirmed the opponent was a real enemy…  
Eventually only a single Saibamen was left. 'So we meet again.'Said the Skar faced bandit. It was the Saibaman that killed him back when Vegeta attacked earth! 'Skreee!' shouted the Saibaman.  
'It's time for revenge you cabbage! Wolf Fang Fist!' Yamcha charged forward, his strikes easily overpowering and outspeeding the Saibaman, Yamcha was angry. Back then he had trained so hard! So long and yet he was dispatched by the lowest of the lowest grunts… But not this time! 'Hyaaah!' With a final punch Yamcha obliderated the Saibaman… 'Wow… Sigh, that was intense.'

Krillin sensed the energies from Yamcha and Tien, 'Ah it's good to see that those two are still going at it!' Krillin smiled at the memories as he walked back towards his car together with his wife 18 and daughter Marron. Their relaxed state was about to be disturbed once again.  
'Krillin…' Said 18. Krillin looked at 18. 'I feel that there's something wrong here, the atmosphere is… tense.' Krillin looked around, his Ki senses not detecting anything weird besides the things he already knew that where going on. 'Sorry honey but I don't feel anything weird, maybe it's your imagination?' 18 looked at the sky, 'Yeah you're probably right…' Just as 18 was about to enter the car a huge explosion could be heard from somewhere in Satan city. 'Krillin could you sense who did that?' 18 shouted as her fears started to become truth. 'No… It might be a gasleak… But let's check it out. Marron you stay here!'  
Marron pouted, she wanted to come along as well, just hanging around the car was just going to be boring. 'Fine! But I want to learn the Kienzan from you later today!' Krillin grinned, 'Off course!' And with that Krillin and 18 flew off.

They landed a few miles north of the Satan City Heroic Memorial Mall, 'I don't see anything 18. Just a building that was blown to bits. No Ki signatures or something like tha..' Bam! Krillin was cut off from his sentence as a Ki blast flew straight next to him. He barely managed to dodge that one!  
18 shouted, 'Show yourself coward!' As the figure walked towards 18 and Krillin 18's face expressed shock. '17… 17 is that you! How could you!' Krillin glanced at 17, analysing his brother in law. '18 that isn't the normal 17… Something is different about him!'  
17 then vanished, moving faster then either 18 or Krillin could follow. Before they knew it 17 was behind them, 'You're right Krillin, I'm not 17. I am Super 17!' he shouted. 17's usual cool demeanor changed into a malicious grin as he started to pound Krillin into oblivion, the brave fighter could do nothing more then flinch from the sheer force. 18 wasn't about to let her husband die, and threw a powerfull blast at this Super 17. The blast exploded with great force, but when the smoke rose her brother didn't appear to have a single scratch.  
'What! How is this possible! We are supposed to be almost equal in strength, why can't I hurt you!'  
Screamed a very angry 18 as Super 17 continued to pound Krillin. He turned around and let go of the human fighter throwing him into a building in the process. 'Oh you're right sis' he said dripping with sarcasm. 'The regular 17 was just a little bit stronger then you, but I am not just 17, I am Super 17! I have already absorbed your brothers powercore, and you're next!'  
A malicious smile appeared on the face of Super 17, so unlike that of her brother… 18 couldn't help but flinch. The shock of 17 being practicly dead, and this clone having taken his powercore. Her husband being pummeled into oblivion, and now this monster was closing in on her!

Suddenly Super 17 was blown into a building, a panting Marron stood where Super 17 stood just a moment ago. 18 screamed, 'NO! Marron get out of here! Get Goku, Gohan or Vegeta! Anyone! Go and get help!' Marron looked at her mother, 'No mom, I just saved you! I will help you fight this guy!'  
Within a nanosecond Super 17 was behind Marron, time suddenly seemed to slow down for 18 and Marron. The buff form of Super 17 hulked behind Marron. 'Oh you must be my niece. Prepare to meet up with your pathetic father!' Super 17 grabbed Marron her arms.  
He started to pull them. Slow… Very slow… The pain was excruciating, Marron screamed her lungs out. 18 regained her composure as her child was in danger, she charged the hulking figure of Super 17 with all her might. But to no avail, her punches where as ineffective as a fly punching a giant.  
'Say goodby to your daughter, dear sister!' Super 17 suddenly put more power into his arms, Marron screamed in agony as her arms where ripped off by the her own uncle. 'Aaaaghhh!' The scream was terrifying, 18 her blood boiled as tears dripped of her face. 'You! You monster!' She tried to attack Super 17 again, but to no avail, her desperate attacks didn't even scratch the monster.

'Double Kienzan x15!' A red aura engulfed the beaten up body of Krillin, and two red disks of energy flew towards Super 17 at high speed. The Super Android let go of his niece's arms and put the palms of his hands forward. Krillin looked on in horror as his two most powerfull attacks where absorbed by the hands of Super 17. He then collapsed on the ground, a broken man. And it was not just his body that was broken… His daughter was dying! And he couldn't do anything… Nothing…

Super 17's eyes stared at 18, he walked towards her at an intimidating pace. His look was menacing, and 18 stood there frozen in fear. As Super 17 stood directly in front of her his arm punched through her body, ripping out the powercore. 18's expression was nothing more then fear and sorrow.  
In contrast Super 17 seemed delighted, his torso opened once again, a series of wires engulfed the powercore of his dear sister. He was complete!

[B]Authors notes:[/B]

Damn, that took me a while. Well Super 17 is complete, Marron is bleeding to death and Krillin has collapsed under the strain of Kaio ken, a severe beating from Super 17 and has just seen his wife die before his eyes... Yeah.

On the lighter side Tien and Yamcha got a few moments of glory, Tien moreso then Yamcha. But that's because Tien is going to be of importance later in the story.

Furthermore I have twoee anouncements.

First, I have some concept art of Super 17's final form right [URL=" art/DBGT-R-Super-17-2-360913558"]here[/URL].

And second, after the Super 17 and another saga I will write an installment on the events in the timeline of Future Trunks!

So yeah plenty of things to look forward too and plenty of things to write as well.


End file.
